What we Become
by LupsandTnks
Summary: All human. Edward, the ghost of the school, has seen her from afar, but has never approached. He and Bella have come to an unspoken agreement:don't talk to me and I won't talk to you.Hate. With one night together, Bella becomes pregnant. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Edward

**CHAPTER ONE: Edward**

Jasper and I walked across campus and into the school. The overcast sky left an eerie wave across the sky and ground. I looked down at the stones in front of me as I entered the school. Dodging students and teachers, books and science projects, it was if I didn't even exist. I liked it this way. This was how it always was.

My family and I arrived here in Olympia, Washington shortly before the 7th grade. I was a rowdy know-it-all back then, with the ability to figure out exactly what people were thinking—short of actually reading their mind. It came in handy sometimes. I was never popular growing up. I had my brother and sister and that was it. Emmett was a bear of a brother, who could work his way through any situation coming out laughing. Alice was-. Well Alice was herself—annoying most of time, and damn good at getting on my nerves, but she was my little sister, and I loved her.

Shortly after the 8th grade, right before high school started, a couple of new kids showed up in our neighbourhood. They were well off, like we were, and we ended up becoming great friends. Especially me and Jasper. Now Rosalie, his twin sister, was a different matter, but you'll find out soon enough. The only thing those two have in common is the colour of their hair.

Just because I chose to be invisible, did not mean that I went unnoticed. For one, my brother Emmett was dating Rosalie, who was one of the most popular students at school, which meant when I was with him, people saw me. We were also the 'rich kids' the ones that got whatever they wanted. The ones with the nice cars, the nice clothes. I couldn't help that I chose to spend my money. Was I going to let it turn to dust? I liked to be comfortable. It's who I am.

Anyway, back to my story. I stopped in front of my locker, unlocking it quickly. I already had my belongings inside by the time Jasper had opened his. Like me, Jasper chose to watch things from afar. He could pick up on everything, every emotion, very quickly. It amazed me sometimes. Yet, as always he used this against him too. I knew he had a thing for my sister. He always has, and for some reason he hasn't pounced upon it. He chooses to glance at her from the corner of his eye. Ah love, sometimes it worked in the strangest ways. Right then the warning bell rang.

"Let's get another day over with." Jasper sang sarcastically, grabbing a textbook full of paper with his writing all over it. Jasper has barely used a binder in his life. He's always just packed his papers inside the front and back covers of his books. This meant that most of his loose leaf came from me. I smirked and pulled out my own books. I turned around quickly and headed up the hall towards my English class. Jasper and I parted ways at the intersection and then I was on my own. I wasn't the last person to enter the classroom; everyone was coming in late. Even so, I hurried towards an empty desk at the back. My usual seat. Someone came up behind me and almost knocked me off my feet. Apparently she was walking too fast. I turned and looked at her as I was sitting down. Bella Swan, another of the most popular students—probably _the _most popular student—and Rosalie's best friend, was standing there. She looked down at me with those brown eyes. I stared right back. With a breath, she turned her head. I noticed that she had gone a little pink.  
It's not what you're thinking.

Bella and I have not been on speaking terms in quite some time, if ever. She was the most beautiful girl at school, and would be where ever she went, and she was also quite smart. I had seen her raise her hand to answer questions multiple times. She knew what she was talking about. But, for reasons unknown, she disliked me. I could read it all over her face. This was the only thing I could read, but it was enough. Because we both enjoyed learning, it was only natural that we bonded on the first day. She and I were partners a few times in middle school, but no friendship actually formed. She had her friends. From what I knew of her from just those sparse moments of communication, she was a good girl. Or at least that's what she made out to be. I wasn't quite sure anymore.

She took a seat near the front of the class and did not look back once. I didn't really expect her to. She had an image to live up to. Yet, although we came from different worlds, I still smiled when I saw her stick up her hand when the teacher brought up the topic of _Hamlet. _

Alice waited for me outside the classroom when the bell rang. She looked excited about something.

"Guess what?" She asked once I was in hearing distance.

"You grew an inch?"

"Funny. No, I got a B in advanced physics!" Her face was bright. I couldn't just let her down.

"Cool. You can tell me all about it on the way to History."

Her face brightened. It was probably the happiest thing I was going to see all day. Because history was all business. I devoted my time to ignoring Alice's questions and writing as many notes as possible.

"What was that he said?" Alice whispered from beside me. "Franklin Roosevelt likes running?"

"He said Rummy; the card game. It's not important anyway." I whispered back, starting a new line on my page.

"Oh. Okay. Oh and Edward?"

"Yes, Alice." I sighed impatiently.

"I think that Lauren girl is looking at you." She ended it with a short giggle. I looked up and proved to myself that the obnoxious Lauren was looking back at me. The second she saw me watching, she turned again to the front. Could this day get any weirder? It could.

At lunch I caught Bella's eye. She was chatting with Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett had looked back at me and then whispered something to Rosalie. Rosalie then whispered into Bella's ear, and then she looked at me. She gave me a look as if she was contemplating something, and then she was gone. It didn't take anything less to feel it. The pull. The desire. The need to go to her and… stop it Edward! You've known her for almost 5 years. You've seen her bloom and have never thought of her in that way. She's not even your friend. I dropped my apple, stood up, and left the room.

"What did you say to Rosalie about me?" I asked Emmett as we changed for last-period phys Ed.

"What do you mean?" His voice was muffled from pulling his shirt over his head.

"I saw you talking to her, and then looking at me."

"Oh at lunch?"

"What else was I talking about?"

"I don't know." Emmett, being dressed already, started heading towards the doors. "Look." He said. "I just kind of mentioned to Bella that she should think about not dating the… popular… guys all the time." He smiled as if he already knew that I knew what he was talking about. "She mentioned that she wanted someone who actually wanted to get to know her. So I mentioned you. She seemed pretty taken aback about it too." I didn't answer him until we were out of the changing room. I nudged him on the way to my favorite spot on the bleachers.

"Next time, don't talk about me."

I sat in my room later that night studying. I had nothing else better to do. My mother and father had a banquet to go to. A charity that donated to the hospital. Rosalie and Emmett had run off to a movie. I was all alone, and this was what I liked most. I had almost dazed off to the tranquilizing sounds from my stereo, when I heard something hit my wall. From the outside. Thinking it was only a bird; I got up and looked out through the glass. No one was there. As I was about to turn around, I saw it. Someone was standing on the road looking up at my house. For a second I thought I was imagining an angel, but then I saw her face. Bella's face. Just then she glanced up at my window and saw me. Or maybe she didn't, but she turned around and walked down the street into the darkness.

It wasn't until later when Emmett came into the house yelling "Someone egged our front door!" Oh, I did realize the true reason for her arrival.


	2. Chapter 2: Bella

**Chapter Two: Bella**

I pulled my trench coat tighter around my body. It would have been a warm night if not for the dampness and the threat of rain. I let out a breath of air but kept on walking. I hoped he wouldn't follow me. It's not like he had a reason to, which was beside the point.

I shivered. I hated him so much. Sometimes it felt as if I hated him to the point that it became something else. Like today when he looked at me in the class room, I seriously did not expect him to look at me like that. Like he cared that I touched him. I really didn't know what his problem was. I had come and done was I was told to do. I could finally go home.

I turned a corner and picked up my pace. Almost home. The lights from the wealthier district ended part way down the street, and almost at the exact moment, I was pounced upon.

"Bella, Bella." A hoarse voice growled. I turned and smiled at my foe. I winked at him and then continued walking. Marcus was the owner of the bar in my neighbourhood. My father was friends with him. When I was a child, my dad used to take me everywhere with him. This bar was one of those places. Charlie went there every Friday, and every Friday he would take me along. By the time I was old enough to stay home on my own, I had been the one to end it. My father and I haven't been on the best of terms in years. Sometimes we go days without talking. Another unspoken agreement.

About fifteen minutes later, I was walking up the front stairs and into our small two bedroom house. I had grown up here my entire life. It was small, but completely home. Pulling out the key from my pocket I opened the door and walked inside. All the lights were out, so I knew my father wasn't home. Sighing, I didn't bother turning the lights on, but walked right up stairs and got ready for bed.

Later on, as I lay there in bed, I thought of my life. My father hated me for trying to be someone I wasn't. Rich, popular, whatever. These are just the things that came to me in life, I didn't choose them. I hid my home life from my friends. That's why I have never invited Rosalie to my house before, because she wouldn't think of me the same way if she knew I was less than perfect. I never really spoke to the other friends of Rosalie. Except for Emmett, they all ignored me in the halls and in class. Emmett was the kind of guy that anyone could get along with. He and Rosalie were in love. I knew it from the way they looked at each other as well as the way they were always touching. Holding hands, resting fingers, anything. With a sigh, I rolled over and fell into a dreamless sleep.

…

I woke up the next morning just as I heard my father closing the door downstairs after picking up the morning paper. I got ready in a daze, barely stopping to look at myself in the mirror as I brushed my teeth. When I got downstairs, my dad was already dressed, full of his instant oatmeal, and reading the paper. He had a half glass of chocolate milk in front of him. His hair was unkempt, and his face crinkled whenever he read something that he didn't understand. I grabbed an apple from the counter and sat in the only other chair at the table.

"I would have thought you left for work already." I said, taking a loud bite. My father worked at the police station, it wasn't a very high paying job. He was recently demoted from his last position, and since then he was kind of on the dumps. Financial wise as well as in personality. Dad answered me without looking up.

"I've got lots of time." His voice was gruff and tired.

"Oh." I said, looking down at the table and then taking another bite from my apple. I looked up to see my father watching me with his famous critical eye. I looked away quickly. He coughed.

"It's Friday; you got anything special going on tonight?" He asked after a moment. I presumed that he wanted to keep our conversation going. I nodded.

"Yeah, there's a bonfire out past the limits tonight. Everyone's setting up tents and everything." I heard his sharp intake of breath. "Don't worry, Dad. I won't be drinking or anything. Just having fun with my friends." I could tell when I looked up to meet my father's gaze that he was not excited about me going anywhere. That's why I had been putting it off for so long. Well I was eighteen, which meant I could go and do what I wanted. I was ready to say this to him, but he spoke first.

"Speaking of the topic. I have yet to meet these so called friends that you tell me nothing about." He didn't look angry, so I knew I wasn't in trouble.

"They're just friends. Like me, they won't be drinking. You can meet them anytime you want." I silently swore in my head that he wouldn't start volunteering a date. I breathed out a breath of relief when all he did was shrug his shoulder, taking a drink from his milk, and turning his focus back to his paper.

"Are you coming back tonight?" He asked, trying not to sound curious. He failed of course.

"Probably not. Rosalie has a big tent. So apparently I'm going to share with her and a couple of our friends." Charlie huffed at the word friend again. I pretended I didn't notice.

"And I can only assume there will be people from the.. er… opposite gender there." He let on. I inwardly rolled my eyes and then stood up.

"I gotta go, Dad. I'll be late for school."

"Wait, I'm not done yet." He dropped the paper to the table.

"Sorry. I'm going to be late." I yelled over my shoulder before slipping out into the open air.

…

When I got to school, I stopped to wait for Rosalie. It didn't take her long. I saw her car pull into the parking lot, closely followed by someone's silver Volvo. Rich people really get on my nerves. Let's buy the big fancy cars instead of donating our money to people who need it. Rosalie started coming across campus with a group of people, obviously the ones who had been in the fancy cars. The second I saw him, I wanted to turn around and walk into the school. But by the time I had made up my mind, Rosalie had spotted me and was grinning. Let's get ready. I smiled sheepishly at her when she stopped in front of me.

"Hello, Bella." She sweetly voiced. I caught out automatically that she had been talking about me.

"Hi." I nodded. "Hey, Emmett." I said louder as I felt him come up behind me. His arms wrapped around my waist and he lifted me in the air. I swung my legs up.

"Bella. Isn't it an awesome morning? You can just breathe that fresh air!" He chuckled.

"If you put me down, I could." I gasped. He laughed again, but put me on the ground.

"Thought you were going to break her ribs there." A small girl who I noticed from my Physics class laughed as she came up with Rosalie's brother, and Edward. I looked at her smile skeptically. She had never talked in front of me before.

"He would have felt it if he had." I said, with a meek smile. She smiled back. Alice! That was it. Emmett's sister. I looked up and noticed that Edward and Jasper were long gone. We turned and started heading towards the school.

"Bella, you will never believe what someone did to our house last night…"

…

I left Rosalie and Emmett as the bell rang when we entered the building. "You still going to the bonfire tonight?" I yelled after them. Rosalie didn't even turn around.

"Everyone is going, Bella." She laughed. I shrugged my shoulders, and turned towards my lockers. I banged my locker open and started leafing through my books when I felt him behind me. The air got suddenly more tense.

"Do you know what I was doing this morning?" A voice that I hadn't heard in years whispered in my ear. I shivered uncontrollably, and tilted my head away from him. I looked up at his face, thought better of it because he was so close for comfort, and looked into my locker.

"Do I care?" I said back, grabbing a pen off one of my shelves.

"I would think not, apparently." He mused. I huffed out a breath. "Can I at least ask why you egged my house, please?"

"One. No, you can't. You can't ask me anything. Two. You have no proof at all that I was even at your house. Why would I throw eggs at my best friend's house?"

"Because you knew I lived there."

"You're not worth that kind of time." He didn't answer me. I turned while closing my locker to look up at him. The final warning bell rang over our heads. He had the most peculiar look on his face. Like I had hurt him. I wanted to laugh, but I didn't. "If you'd excuse me." I whispered, pushing my shoulder against him while I slid by. I walked as fast as I could to my first class, not wanting him to follow. I don't know what I would have seen if I turned around.

Not Edward lifting his hand and touching the spot that I had touched, and just watching me walk down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! For reviews! Keep on making me happy, and I shall make you happy as well! Yippie Yi Aye! Wait… almost forgot! Watch MTV this weekend, if you don't already know that there will be a complete scene from TWILIGHT! I hyperventilate just thinking about it. Now, Breaking Dawn chapter one comes out tomorrow. I will be buying it with my tip money when I get off work at 8. They better have copies left, because Cornwall is full of Twilight Freaks. I shall remember that I was one of the first. J Anywho, dudes, let's just read this chapter already! I'm going to be having a lot of spare time on my hands this summer, so if anyone has any stories they would like me to beta, just give me a shout. I could for sure take on a couple more. It's what I love to do.

Chapter 3.

(Back to Edward's POV.)

The school day was almost like any other. I was ignored, as I liked. But there was a layer of thin air that kept me from believing that things had gone back to the way they were before yesterday. At lunch I watched from a corner as my brother, his girlfriend, and Bella stood talking near the cafeteria. I was not hungry, so my sandwich was damp in the front pocket of my backpack. For the first time in years, I actually noticed her. Bella. I watched as she curled her thin fingers together whenever someone taller than her walked by. The way she would constantly push her hair out of her face without even consciously knowing it.

Emmett always had the ability to make any situation a funny situation, so Bella was always laughing around him. Her ears went pink, and she would lean her weight on one leg. Once, when she was left to ponder on her own for a moment, she just stood there staring into nothing. Looking at everybody, but not actually seeing them. She turned towards me as if she knew I was watching, and we just stared at each other. It lasted no longer than 30 seconds, but I was unable to move. Did she know what she did to me, and that is why she hated me? Or was it something worse. I didn't know if I had done anything to aggravate her. She couldn't be mad for no reason. Bella tore her gaze from mine when Rosalie came back to talk to her.

The rest of the day was just a dream for me. Even Alice couldn't break the spell, the poisonous feeling of change that ran through my veins like fire. When school was over, I walked straight to my car, but my sister had beaten me there. She was tapping her fingers excitedly on the roof, a happy grin on her face. Her eyes brightened when I approached.

"I'm so excited, so excited!" She sang, sliding into the passenger seat when I unlocked her door. She threw her books on the floorboards and turned her torso towards me, reaching out with her hand to roll down her window. "Aren't you excited Edward?!"

"About what?" I answered deeply, turning on the ignition. The car purred to life, and I smiled. Immediately, my music began wafting through the speaker, easing my tension abruptly.

"How can you listen to this sadistic music?" She raised her eyebrows. "And excited about the bonfire, dear brother. Clearly you have a lack of social knowledge in that brain of yours." She lightly tapped her knuckles on my head. I pushed her small, pale hand away. I couldn't help but smile.

"That is because I don't have enough room, due to the amount of valuable knowledge up here." I pressed my index finger to my temple. Alice just rolled her eyes. I pulled the car out of the parking lot, cutting off more than one other car.

"So are you coming tonight?" She asked once we were out of campus and heading down the main roads.

"Well, Jasper and Emmett are going, and I really don't feel like staying in all night. I'm not a hermit after all." I said without looking at her. I knew she was smiling.

"Good." She said when we had pulled into our driveway. "I knew you were going to come."

(And now…. Bella's POV)

"Nope." I threw the shirt back onto the rack and went to look for something else.

"What was wrong with that one?" Rosalie asked. "I liked the colour."

"The colour was nice." I murmured as I pushed aside a few more tops. I frowned and starting heading farther into the store. Closer to the sales. "It just wasn't what I'm looking for." Everything was so expensive. Every time I saw something that wouldn't be half that bad, the price made me cringe with regret. I wouldn't do this. I just didn't have the money. But Rosalie didn't know that. Rosalie's phone started to hum. I looked up to see her chatting away to Emmett on the other line. I waited. After a moment she covered the mouth piece.

"Emmett wants to come with us to the party. He says he's coming to get us now."

"Okay, I'll just grab something."

"No. Keep on looking. I'm going to get a coffee and I'll meet you at the entrance in five, okay." She smiled. I just nodded and focused on the clothes in front of me. Once I knew she had left the store and headed towards the food court, I made a mission of getting to the thrift store downstairs without anyone seeing me. I got there, and found the perfect dress. All for one low low price. I actually had enough money to pay for it, and some new jewelry. The dress was a warm brown, strapless, and an empire waist with belt that had a nice sky blue flower print on it. It looked like something my mother would have worn when she was in high school. Pushing down the painful memories, I paid for the dress and met Rosalie at the front door. Emmett was parked outside in his jeep waiting.

"Did you find something?" Rosalie asked, eyeing my bag.

"Yup?"

"That bag's not from the store we were in."

"Nope." I started to head towards Emmett. Rosalie just shrugged her shoulder and we climbed into the jeep.

"Cullen taxi service, where can I take you on this fine evening?"

"We have an engagement to go to." Rosalie flicked her fingers before curling them with Emmett's.

"What ever you say, beautiful."

It seemed as if everyone arrived at the same time, just waiting somewhere out of sight until it was dark. I got changed once Emmett had put up Rosalie's tent, and I immediately got compliments.

"Oh my God, Bella, is that designer?" Someone asked.

"Nope." I said, walking to where the drinks were.

"The way it just hugs your curves makes you the envy of every guy here." Mike Newton said from where he was making combination drinks at one of the tables.

"Uh, thanks." I blushed. He just smiled. I grabbed a Breezer out of one of the coolers and then made my way back to Rosalie, plopping myself down beside her.

"That does look really good on you." She murmured, leaning against Emmett's chest. I just nodded again. I took a sip from my drink, and then took a larger gulp when Emmett kissed Rosalie.

"Hullo!" A voice said beside me. I looked up to see Alice in a cute little once piece short suit. "Can I sit down?" she asked.

"Sure."

"I'm Alice by the way. I know we have physics together."

"Yea. You're Emmett's sister." I said with a smile, nudging my head to the busy couple.

"Yup! And Edward." She grinned. I just smiled back tightly.

"Must be fun having two brothers around the house."

"You don't even know. Are you an only child?"

"Yes."

"Aw. You are so lucky."

"I'd love to have a sibling." I take another drink.

"I guess I would probably wish the same thing if I didn't have these guys. They're not all bad. Like Edward is probably the sweetest guy you will ever meet. I don't think he'd hurt a fly let alone a female. He's like got this whole gravity pull. Like a Zen thing, you know what I mean? The mood that makes everyone just like him. Of course if he let people actually talk to him instead of hiding out in the shadows." I half expected her to take in a long breath from all that taking, but she just stopped and gave me a smile.

"I bet." Was all I could say. "So are you guys, like triplets. All in the same year and everything."

"Oh, no." Alice started up again. "I'm one year younger than Edward. I'm supposed to be a junior, but I started kindergarten a year early. My mom wanted me to be in the same year as him. And Emmett just stayed back another year to get some more credits."

"Oh." I looked down and noticed that I had finished the bottle. Alice smiled.

"I'll go get us some more. "

An hour and three drinks later, I was starting to feel the effects of fatigue and alcohol. I had made my way to the fire and just sat there staring into the flames, waiting for them to devour me. The truth was, that I was actually jealous of Alice. She had it all. I liked her a lot, but the knowledge of how much better she had it, just put me in the dumps. I sighed.

"Tired?" A voice said from beside me. I shifted my gaze and saw Edward sitting there. Unknowing how long he had been sitting there made me feel a bit uneasy.

"No." I whispered, and then looked back into the fire.

"Are you bored then?" He asked. I sat up straighter and looked him in the eye, ready to tell him off. I don't know what it was. The way the fire made his green eyes shift almost like a cats, or if it was the alcohol that made my tongue feel heavy, but I didn't say what I was going to. I just turned back and looked into the fire again. My stomach felt uneasy, but I wasn't nauseous. It was quiet and I thought he left. I was ready to check for sure, but I felt his finger tips on the back of my hand. I watched as his long fingers trailed my forearm and then fingered the fabric from the edge of my dress. "I like this." He whispered. "It looks really nice on you."

"That's what everyone is saying." I smiled, and then stopped myself. He noticed, and gave a light chuckle.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Edward whispered, his mouth close to my ear. I could smell a light amount of alcohol on his breath. Clearly he had drunk a lot less than I had. I was curious, so I nodded. "I think you are so beautiful. Sometimes you just take my breath away." I opened my mouth and then closed it; my heart was hammering in my chest to the point where I was sure I could hear it. He pressed his nose up against my earlobe. "I don't know why you hate me, but I don't hate _you_." I wanted to speak, but I couldn't. "I've been afraid to say it for so long now, even denying it to myself. Don't you feel it, the warmth?" His hand pressed into my thigh and I reacted.

I turned my head towards his and just kissed him. Full on. All the need and yearning that I had felt over the past weeks and months just washed away into him. His hand immediately went to my lower back, pulling me closer against him. I took a breath of air, and Edward took the chance to dip his tongue into my mouth. I moaned. God did he taste good. My mind completely left my body and I stopped thinking, instead I pushed myself to my knees and leaned into him, literally crawling into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, sliding them up my back. I wanted to taste him everywhere, but I just couldn't pull my mouth away from his. I lifted my hand from his hip and pushed up his chin so that I could reach his whole mouth.

Edward had brought his own tent.

I didn't sleep in Rosalie's. You would not believe how it felt to make love to Edward Cullen. It was like an epiphany, euphoria built up and being released in one moment of perfection. Like poetry.

I was the first to wake up, there were birds chirping outside, cackling of the fire, and whispers and laughs from people who were awake. The first thing I noticed was that I was not in Rosalie's tent. The second thing was that I could see frost that had formed on the tent outside, but I was not cold. It must've been about eight o'clock in the morning, the sun was bright for a September morning. Why wasn't I cold. Then I could feel my body. And whose hard body was pressed up against mine from behind. Oh My God. Was all that went through my head. Edward's strong muscular arms were wrapped around my waist. Tight. I took in a deep breath, and he stirred. What did I do? I hate this guy! Anger rose in me like bile. He had seduced me. I felt his breath on my neck before his tongue trailed along my earlobe. He tightened his arms, pulling himself closer against me. I could feel him. ALL of him.

"Morning." He whispered. Then I remembered the final, most crucial thing. We had not used a condom.

AN: Well… it was long, eh? Hehehe. I think I did a fairly good job. Well.. review. And the next chapter may be just as long. Until next time….


	4. Chapter 4

You guys! I've been neglecting my other stories, because this one has become so popular. tsk tsk I love this story so much too, and you guys are most likely going to like this chapter. That's all I got to say... watch ing MTV right now... waiting for a complete scene from Twilight the Movie! SOOO Excited. Omg.. I haven't read Breaking Dawn Chapter One yet... it's sitting right next to me—EDIT: Okay, just read it. OMGE! Awesome. I had been wondering how Stephenie was going to tell that (the parents) for a very long time. Oh. I'm so excited. Charlie: "I'm bleeding on it." Alice: "You're fine. Didn't break the skin—trust me" love the t-shirt iron-ons. And the cover! OMC (Cullen) THE COVER! I want your theories now! It is amazing! It really makes me wonder the symbolism behind it.  
EDIT: Wasn't what U expected... Bella should have been more hurt( like near death).. or maybe James will get to her again before the fight is through. Tell me what you thought. And if anyone has a youtube link of it, let me know!

MY THEORIES... DADADUM!

One... there's a white queen.. who could that be hmmm? Is it a person? ...Vampires are white/pale.. Could it be maybe be Bella after being changed and she's Edward's queen? Or could it be Tanya or maybe even Esme. White wedding dress...  
Two... The red pawn in behind the queen. If the queen is Bella? Who could the pawn be? Maybe Jacob and his RUST skin. That's right. She's putting him behind her.  
Three... Red symbolizes and is the colour of blood, remember? So.. that could mean death or something.  
And four... the chess board all together. The battle! Red against white... the pack against the vampires. The vampire queen is there, Bella will succeed, but to what extent?  
Seriously guys, tell me what you think. Or what if both the pawn and the queen represent Bella. Red pawn—because she has blood.. and when she's changed she becomes vampire queen.

FANFICTION PEOPLE who have heard of TWILIGHTARCHIVES. Okay I posted this story over there too, and usually my stories do better here on fanfiction. But I have more reviews over there! Yup! Like 59 or 60. People you need to catch up! I've been with you longer, show them who is devoted to my stories more!

Okay.. Whoa I've babbled!

CHAPTER 4

"Here, wear my coat." Edward said, coming up behind me. I had my arms wrapped around myself, it was freezing this morning. He started to pull it over my shoulders. I shrugged away from him.

"I don't want it." I said stubbornly. Edward sighed.

"Just put it on, Bella. You're gonna freeze. Just think of it as someone else's if you want." He put it back over my shoulders, and I didn't reject this time. I did want to stay warm. I tried to ignore the scent of him that carried from his coat; it triggered memories of other parts of him. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them he was still standing there. Just looking at me. I waited for him to say something.

"Bella.." He took a step towards me. "I didn't mean for it to happen like that.. exactly." He whispered. I looked over his shoulder and saw Rosalie coming out of her tent with her bag. Emmett was already walking around its perimeter, taking out the pegs as he walked.  


"Edward. You seduced me. Enough said. You saw that I was drunk beyond belief, and you were full of hormones. If it were any other girl, you would've done the same thing, I'm sure."  
"You better start doubting yourself then, because you've got it completely wrong." Edward glared. My mouth dropped open. "If I don't recall, you kissed me." He smiled. "I'd like you to do it again." I made a face of revulsion.

"Uh. You came on to me, mister. Get your stories straight."

"Does it matter?" Edward took another step towards until we were inches apart. I had to look up into his face and his breath tickled my cheeks. I involuntarily took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "I personally think all that matters is we did what we did, and the consequences can be easy.. or hard." His voice became deeper at the last word. I didn't open my eyes. "It's up to you, love. I'm just the ghost remember?" I opened my eyes to retort, but he was faster and pressed his lips against mine. My entire head became cloudy, and I couldn't think. All I knew was that I was kissing him back, and he still tasted amazingly good.

"Bella!" Rosalie yelled from somewhere close. I pulled away from Edward and pushed his chest. Hard.

"You just did it again!" I growled. "Stop it!" Edward touched his shoulder for a moment and then looked at me.

"Bella, we're leaving." Rosalie sounded... mad? I looked at her. She had her arms crossed and a determined look on her face. I looked at Edward again.

"Don't find me at school." And then I turned around and left him and his look of surprise and bewilderment.

**Edward's POV**

Bella squirmed out of my grasped and rolled away. I watched her with have closed eyes, but they opened wide when I saw her. I smiled, raising my eyebrows. Her face contorted for a second, and then she realized what I was looking at. She pulled her dress from the night before and tried to wrap it around herself. It wasn't working. Her entire face was red. I threw her one of my blankets and turned around while she got dressed. I turned around and she was standing there above me. I opened my mouth.

"Bella.."

"No." She whispered. "I can't believe. I. We. Oh my God." She looked sad, and then I saw anger. She huffed and then turned around and left the tent, leaving the zipper door wide open. Sunlight came wafting in. I stood there for a moment, but then I felt the cold temperature. She didn't have a coat.

**Bella's POV**

"What did you do, Bella." Rosalie whispered to me from the backseat of Emmett's jeep.

"Nothing you didn't do as well." I said back without looking at her.

"Actually Bella. I don't think so." She took a breath. "Bella. I'm your best friend, so answer me this truthfully. Did you have sex with Edward?"

Emmett slammed his foot on the brake and I had to grab a hold of the seat in front of me to stop me from flying. "Oops. Too loud." Rosalie said.

"Damn right. You had sex with my brother?!" Emmett had turned around in his seat and was staring at me with a look of .. I don't know what it was. I swallowed. "Bella!" He almost roared.

"Why are you so angry? It's none of your business!" I yelled back at him. He glared and then turned around in his seat. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"None of my business." He murmured angrily. "We'll see..." I gasped when he brought the phone to his ear. I lunged for it, but missed.

"Emmett, what are you doing!?"

"Calling my brother." He answered. My eyes widened.

"I'll tell you everything, just don't call him." My voice was flat. He hung up, and I became suddenly aware that he could have been lying. He looked at me straight in the eyes, and I had to look away.

"Did you sleep with my brother?" He looked like he would grit his teeth if he could. I closed my eyes.

"Yes, but.."

"Oh My God!" Rosalie said. "Bella what were you thinking?!"

"I was kind of drunk." I whispered without opening my eyes.

"So. You could have said 'no.' "

"I was going to..."

"Before he raped you then?" Rosalie said.

"Hey that's my brother." Emmett said.

"Sorry. Bella. Seriously something is wrong. You hate Edward Cullen. When did that change?"

I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"I still hate him." I said. Emmett let out a low hiss and then turned back to the steering wheel, and starting the jeep back up again.

"Obviously this is not going to end well." He grumbled.

**AN: A lot of editing lol. Because I've been on and off writing this all day. So answer my question above.  
Next chapter: Morning sickness. "I'm sorry, Edward. Bella can't come to the phone right now, she has the flu."**

"Where the hell did you get my number!?"


	5. Chapter 5

The last chapter was a lot of dialogue. Oops. Haha. So this one is a cute one, and Bella figures... wait a second, you're supposed to read that on your own! Enjoy, my little readers. Enjoy.

Chapter 5.

**Edward has a point of view! Ahh..**

Monday morning came along quickly. Too fast for my liking. As I sat on my bed, dreading the minutes as they passed by and told me it was time to leave for school.

"Let's go, Edward. You're going to be late and your mother made breakfast!" My dad's voice broke through the silence. I could also hear my sister laughing downstairs. Typical day in the Cullen household. With a sigh, I stood up, went to grab my coat and noticed it wasn't there. I must have left it downstairs. Didn't need it anyway; I slid out the door. Emmett was waiting for me at the end of the hall. He leaned against the side of his door.

"Morning." He said, looking me over. "Anything.. I don't know, Weighing over your head this weekend?" He lifted his eyebrows. I scrutinized him for a second. Emmett smiled. "My own brother has gotten farther than I have. " I rolled my eyes and walked past him, heading down the stairs. "Seriously, I almost thought you were gay." I heard him laughing behind me.

"Good Morning, Hun." My mother said as I walked into the kitchen. I sat down at the table and leaned back. I looked towards Alice who was staring at me.

"What's wrong with you? I see you're done moping in your room." Alice said between bites of her breakfast.

"Nothing is wrong with me." I murmured, grabbing a piece of toast. Alice didn't believe it, but I didn't care.

"Are you happy or are you upset?" My mom asked sitting at the table across from me to resume her eating. I sighed.

"Somewhere in the middle."

She lowered her fork from her mouth. "Is it about a girl?" She asked without looking at me.

"Not just any girl, Ma. Bella Swan." Emmett had come in from the hall, his keys dangling noiselessly from his finger. My mom looked at me with her wise brown eyes.

"I see. " She said, as if she understood everything. "And I can only imagine that she was at the bonfire this weekend?"

"She was." Alice said, standing up. She headed towards the island and threw her bag across her shoulders. Was anyone going to let me talk?

"And you told her how you felt, and she rejected you?" My father said that, coming in from his office, he grabbed a piece of toast and kissed my mother on the cheek.

"Goodbye darling." My mom said, returning a kiss on the lips. I averted my eyes. I looked up and saw my parents looking at me.

"Well?" My dad asked. "Am I right?"

"You've only got part of it." Emmett laughed. "Come on little sister, let's get out of here." Alice followed him out of the room. My dad looked at his watch.

"I've got to go."

"Go save some sick people." My mother smiled.

...

I arrived at school just as the bell rang, but apparently I wasn't the only one who was late. As I sat in my first class, English, I noticed right away that she wasn't there. I couldn't even pay attention to the teacher until I heard her come in and sit down in her usual seat.

"Welcome to our class." The teacher stopped his lesson to speak to Bella.

"Sorry." She whispered. She didn't turn around once while I was sitting there. Normal. Everything was back to normal. It was as if this past weekend had never existed. She would continue ignoring me, barely changed herself. Unless she saw what happened as a good thing, I wasn't going to be on her good list for a while. I did take her virginity away. And we were the only two in this class that knew. So she could pretend that nothing happened. She could talk to her friends; tell them how much she hated me, how much she loathed me. But she will know deep down that something has changed. I know it. She knows it. Emmett apparently knows it, and due to that knowledge, I can only assume that Rosalie knows as well.

When the bell rang, she walked past me as if the desk was empty. I wasn't going to do anything to make her angry, so I let her. I would probably let her walk all over me, if it meant that she would just give me a glance. She wasn't the only one who had changed this past weekend. With a sigh, I stood up and walked out of the room.

At break before third class, Rosalie slid up beside me as I walked down the hall.

"So you seduced my best friend. I didn't know you were so desperate for attention at school. I thought you liked it."

"I do." I said. I kept walking. She didn't say anything for a while.

"You going to say anything to her?" She asked me. I didn't look at her.

"She doesn't want me to."

"Maybe not, but you still should."

"I've screwed up enough. I'd rather not make her change schools as well." I added meekly. She grabbed my arm, stopping me from getting to my next class. Her eyes watched me carefully and then she smiled.

"You love her don't you?"

"No." I said, starting to walk again.

"That is so cute! You love her!" She yelled after me. I stopped and came back after her, grabbing her by the shoulder. She was still smiling.

"Would you shut up?" I growled. "I don't love her, and it would be grand if you didn't start any rumours as such. Like telling Bella. Okay?"

"Denial..." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Rosalie."

"Fine. I won't tell her. It will be much more romantic when you do."

"Thank you."I turned around and hurried away.

"I always thought you were gay!" I heard her voice over everyone else's. Everyone stopped and looked at me. I heard covered laughs and murmurs. Great. Now I'm noticed for something. Something that's not even true.

**Bella's POV**

When I got home from school Monday afternoon, I immediately went to clean my room. My clothes from Sunday were still on the floor. The dress from Friday night thrown across my computer chair. I picked it up first, throwing it into my hamper. In went the clothes after it. Might as well wash my bedclothes as well.

I was tense for some reason. Usually when I was upset about something, I would clean. It usually made me feel better. Right now it wasn't working. This was something physical. I hadn't cleaned all weekend because I was so tired. I was tired today, but I knew school was more important than my depression. Was that what this was? With a huff I started scrubbing at my desk, at my walls, with vinegar water. By the time I was done, my room spelt like French fries. My rug was newly vacuumed, and I had a twitch in my side. I sat down, holding my stomach until the pain eased. I was sure getting a work out, but I wasn't calm yet. I looked up at his coat, which I left on my shelf. I had a lot to think about. I stood up and walked over to it, picking it up and bringing it to my face. It still smelt like him. I couldn't help but smile. This was wrong.

My father came home after work. I heard the door open.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Who else." I whispered. "In the kitchen!" I raised my voice.

"The house looks great. What's for supper?" He asked as he showed himself in the entrance way.

"Hamburgers and fries." I said.

I went to bed early. Cleaning had taken a lot out of me. I fell asleep immediately, but didn't wake up at the usual time. At around three in the morning, I had pounced out of bed and made it to the bathroom just in time. Last night's dinner, and God knows what else, came out of me. I leaned over the toilet and just breathed. I had to calm down. Why was it so hot in here? Slowly I stood up and washed my face with cold water. I was about to brush the taste out of my mouth, before the next wave came. I had nothing left in me, but apparently my stomach thought there was.

My dad showed up at the door an hour later. I was leaning against the bathtub. He took a step forward and kneeled down in front of me.

"Did the hamburgers get to you?" He murmured. I nodded solemnly. He smiled sympathetically, wiping the sweat off my forehead. "It's cold in here." I thought it was boiling. "I'll get you some water."

"Thanks."

"Maybe it's best if you stay home today."

"Dad.."

"That's final." He said, but he smiled.

I felt okay soon after, and just spent the day reading and listening to music. My dad had stayed home. I guess he wanted to feel needed. He made me soup and orange juice for lunch. The phone rang at about one o'clock.

"Bella?" My dad said from downstairs. "May I ask whose calling?" I walked to the door and listened. "I'm sorry, Edward. Bella can't come to the phone right now, she has the flu." There was silence. "Well, you can tell her yourself when she gets to school tomorrow. Okay, Bye."

"Nice kid." He said after he hung up the phone.

I walked back into my room.

"Crap." I whispered. "Where the hell did you get my number?" I said to myself. Rosalie didn't even have this number, so Emmett didn't either. I thought I told him to leave me alone. I guess I had to make it more final.

REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

This many reviews on the other fanfiction site: 93. Yup. Come on guys, I have a lot of alerts, and if each of you posted even a one worded review...

Chapter 6... Bella's POV

The next morning was even worse, but I made it to the bathroom the second time around. After I had cleaned up the mess from the first one. The door was closed, my dad had left for work already, and I stood in the bathroom with my palm against the mirror above the sink. The glass was still fogged from my shower. Slowly, I slid my skin across the glass and pulled my arm towards me. I took in a long jagged breath. I had been afraid to do anything about Friday. I chose to react as if nothing happened, but I felt it. I still felt him. Although I didn't want to admit it, I wasn't sorry for what happened. As if I would tell him that. Because the truth was... I didn't really hate him. I couldn't.

I knew enough from watching movies, that this sickness was not a good sign. Geez, it hasn't even been a week so it can't be too serious. It must have been the amount of alcohol I had or something. Nothing else could have happened. Not to me anyway.

I let my towel fall to the ground, and I just stared at myself. I was still the same person. I looked the same. Consciously, I placed my hand against my abdomen. After only a moment, I shook my head and rolled my eyes. As if.

I made it to school right before the first bell, so I had a few minutes before I'd be pain staking late. I made it to English at the same time as everyone else. And for reasons unknown to me, I was smiling. One minute I'm angry, and the next I'm happy. What was wrong with me?

"Hey." Angela said happily, sitting down in the desk next to mine.

"Hi." I smiled, turning a page in my novel.

"Did you do last night's homework?" She asked me. I opened my eyes for a second and closed them.

"When have I ever not had my homework done?"

"True."  
I heard Jessica sit down behind me, and I turned around to say hello. It wasn't Jess sitting there.

"Hello, Bella." Edward said. He wasn't smiling, but he didn't look angry.

"Did you lose your way?" I asked, looking at him in confusion.

"That's my seat." Jessica said, coming up beside him. She had one hand on her waist, the other wrapped around Shakespeare's complete works.

"Is it?" Edward said, without looking away from me. I could hear Jessica's jaw drop open.

"Yea it is, so if you'd please move."

"Last time I checked, there wasn't a seating plan in this class." His voice was ignorant of the trouble it would cause. Angela spoke up, because I wasn't going to.

"Its okay, Jessica, you can sit on the other side of me here." With a death glare and an over-dramatic sigh that only she could do, Jessica went at sat where Angela pointed out.

"Nice job." I said sarcastically. I started to turn around to the front of the room. I felt his cold, familiar, fingers on my arm. I closed my eyes and almost shuddered at the promise they kept.

"Hey. " He whispered, leaning forward in his seat. "I heard you were sick yesterday. Are you feeling better now?" I could almost hear actual concern in his voice. "Because if it continues, you know..." I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I knew that it wasn't concern for me.

"Look. It's nothing to be worried about. It was just a onetime thing." I gave him a satisfied look. "We can go back to the way it was now, thanks." I said. I turned around, but his hand stayed on my arm. After a moment, he let go. I rested my elbow on my desk and placed by chin in my palm. Closing my eyes for a slight minute, I kept myself from turning back to see if I had hurt him. There goes my sudden burst of happiness. Now all I wanted to do was crawl back under my covers at home.

**Edward's POV**

I found out that there was nothing that I could do to get her to talk to me. There was also nothing I could do but believe her when she told me that it really was the flu she had. The curious impulses that shrouded my mind screaming "She's pregnant, she's pregnant!" Suddenly died down. She didn't look at me for the rest of the day, or the rest of the week. When the weekend came around again, I was almost to the point to where I believed things may actually be back to the way they were, however reason I may not want it to be. Bella had obviously done something to fix the mess that I had gotten her into.

On Sunday, I went shopping with my sister to a near-by shopping centre. She had begged for 15 minutes before I gave in, anything more than that would have driven me crazy. I left her to browse in a clothing store while I went into an outdoor shop one more floor up. I skimmed my fingers along the metal shelves that held the different outdoor equipment. When I got to the fishing rods, I stopped and looked at them. _Come on, Alice. I don't have all day. _I thrummed my fingers on the shelf.

"Planning on going fishing?" A voice said from behind me. I turned and saw an almost middle-aged man with dark curly hair and a knowing smile on his face.

"No. I'm just finding a place to hang out while my sister shops downstairs." I said truthfully. He just grinned.

"Aw. I see." He said. He came up beside me and grabbed a roll of fishing line. I felt the sudden urge to impress him.

"I mean, I've gone fishing all the time. I usually go with my dad."

"That's good." He said while staring at the back of the package in his hands. He threw it into the basket under his arm. "If I could only get my daughter to do things like that with Have a good time with whatever you do. That made no sense." He laughed, walking away.

I met my sister at the front doors half an hour later; she had bags in both hands.

"Have fun?" She asked with a pounce in her step.  
"Sure." I rolled my eyes.

"I knew you would."

And my life continued this way, normal for my family and I, and I only took moments here and there to think of Bella. Only when she walked past me and I could smell her perfume. Or if someone brought her name into a conversation.

"Bella's looking at you." Jasper said from beside me in the cafeteria a few weeks later. I stopped chewing for a moment and looked up. I caught her eye, she looked almost scared. As if she wasn't really looking at me in the first place. I could see her bite her lip, and then she turned away and joined in on her conversation with her friends. I looked to see what Jasper was looking at, because his fork was frozen half way to his mouth. Following his gaze, I saw Alice.

Kissing someone else.

**AN: sooooo? Next chapter.. Pregnancy test! :O **


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I no longer have Word Processor. So, I'm going to try and spell check this thing as best as I can. I'm an editor, but I don't like editing my own stuff. Wierd eh? Anyways. Read ahead for chapter 7.

**Bella's POV **

I had been dreading this moment for weeks now. It's not like anything like this could truly happen to me, right? God was I scared. I tapped the plastic against the sink while humming Christmas songs. Another thing I did when I was nervous.

I watched Edward carefully as he sat with Jasper Hale at a table in the cafeteria. His brow was furrowed, and it looked as if he only cared about getting his lunch into his mouth. After only a moment, he looked up and met my eyes. Just then when I saw the emotion and concern in his eyes, it's like I knew the truth down. It came rushing up on me and I had to look away before he figured it out. I couldn't deal with this now.

I tilted my head as I watched myself in the mirror that was screwed to the back of the bathroom door. I guess it's a good thing my father wasn't home. Okay, better look at it before I loose my mind. I laughed bitterly and then brought the pink pregnancy test to my face...

**Edward's POV**

There are some things that are so hard to face. Like death, and your little sister when she's having an "attack" of sorts. Well, not an attack, but an epiphany.

She knows everything. She has got to be the gossip girl of the school. There's nothing that goes on that she doesn't know about. Except the obvious. I mean, she has plenty of her own friends, and she has her future all in high gear and everything. But the fact that she can't see something when it is right in front of her face, just makes me want to grab her by the ears and give her a good shake.

The whole thing with Jasper. I had to literally spell it out to her.

We sat side by side on the reclining sofa, staring at the television but not really absorbing what was going on. It was just something we did to pass the time. When some would draw or colour as children, we watched the tv, but not what was going on within it.

"So who's the new beau?" I asked her, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the heaping bowl in her lap. She adjusted her legs to make them more comfortable.

"I don't know what you're talking about." A piece of buttered corn flew from her mouth. I rolled my eyes.

"What's his name, Alice?" I nudged. She sighed and took a drink from her soda. After she had placed it back on the glass end table beside her, she answered my question.

"Tyler."

"Ah. I thought he looked familiar." I mused lightly. Alice turned and looked at me.

"You don't like him."

"No. He's a nice guy." I shifted in my seat.

"But not nice enough, right? God, Edward you are so judgemental!" She stood up and looked down at me, her face starting to get red.

"No he's not. I don't like the guy."

"You don't like anyone. That's why you're such a loner, and you know what? No one likes you either." She was completely pissed. I shrugged my shoulders. I could care less. It was just the reason that she would try to hurt me like that that made me get up and leave. Obviously she was too much of a child to admit to anything. I heard her harumph behind me and stopped.

"By the way," I turned around. "I don't like Tyler, because I think there's someone better for you." She watched me carefully and then folded her arms with a glare.

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Jasper." I said. Her jaw dropped open.

"Yeah, right. I think both people have to have feelings for that to work out." She raised her eyebrows.

"You don't have feelings for him? Funny, I always thought you did. I mean, growing up you always shut up whenever he was around. Always volunteering to come with us wherever we went. It's only natural you would."

"What do you mean? I liked Jasper. I mean I do... I mean.." It finally sunk in. "You mean... he?" This is where I raised my eyebrows at her. She stuttered, but came towards me. "Jasper doesn't like me. He wouldn't even talk to me whenever I was around. He completely ignored me. He still does. He can't stand me. I've barely heard his voice in my entire life! He's a complete mystery to me."

"And yet you like him. And believe me, sister, he likes you. Maybe more than you think. He's just afraid of you for some reason." I began to turn around.

"And you like Bella. Maybe more than you think." Alice said. I didn't stop, but kept walking.

**Bella's POV**

I wiped my wrist across my nose and sniffed. Returning my arm beside my other which were holding my legs up against my chest, I rocked back and forth. My tears had dried up, but I could feel them clouding up behind my eyes, just waiting for any sign of weakness. The light from the bathroom was bright, and I had a splitting headache. The rug underneath my feet gave me the shivers. I couldn't make myself stand up. I could barely make myself breath. When my father came home, I just sat there. A few minutes later I heard his knock on the door.

"Bella, are you in here?" His voice was worried. I coughed.

"Yes." I said loudly, wiping my eyes with a wad of toilet paper.

"Is something wrong?" His voice lowered. I didn't answer him. I saw the door knob turn, and then he hesitated, probably wondering what my dress state was like in here. "Can I come in?"

"Yes." I stood up and the door opened. He immediatly took in my tears and sighed.

"What's wrong? Who hurt you?"

"No one." I whispered.

"Why are you crying? Bella, answer me." He came towards me and gently grabbed my arms.

"Just a bit emotional. I uh.. didn't get a very good mark on one of my tests. That's all." I tried to smile, but it didn't work.

"Is that all?" He said with a half smile. I nodded solemnly. "Clean yourself up. I'll make supper tonight." I nodded again. He left the room and I collapsed onto the bathroom counter, a fresh wave of tears drowning me.

He couldn't know. He wouldn't. No one could. What would they think of me? I can just see it now..._ That whore..._

The inevitable truth.

I had missed a crucial date.

There was proof now. I leaned over and covered the test again with piles of toilet paper. With a short breath, I tied to bag closed.

I was pregnant.

** AN: OOOOO... tell me what you think. ?**


	8. Chapter 8

Uhmmm... okay... The last chapter was a short one, I know. I will try to make this one longer. This is my last week of school before exams and everything is crazy busy. Tomorrow I have a Grad Dinner for the teachers, Tuesday I have to work, Wednesday I will be working on a project. Thursday will be devoted to whatever I can get done. So this may be the last chapter for a few days. I will probably end up writing one instead of doing my year-end assignments. Shh.

NEWS:

I now have a blog, which I created for the purpose of my readers and anyone else who wants to keep up with my crazy life. My first post was today, and I want you all to read it and post a comment. ( I may be more leaned towards posting a chapter sooner than later if you do) Black mail? No, what are you talking about. Anyway, it will mostly be about my daily hardships stuffed with my awesome love of Twilight. I'm thinking of doing a fanfiction and only posting little by little in each post. Just prove to me that I'm not all jibberish here and that you guys don't scroll past this every time.

**Summary of it: Vampires are vampires, humans are humans. After the honeymoon wink wink Bella gets pregnant but they don't find out until after Bella is changed. But, she is still able to give birth to the child. (Alec's power comes in here. It's all his doing). Anyway, she has the child and then gives it to Charlie to raise, because she believes she'll be tempted to kill it if she kept the litte girl. So the girl, Evelyn, grows up to the age of 17 and has her friends, but is away from Forks. She is in prep school. Anyway, Alec wants to turn her-- the Volturi are helping him. They want a "born" vampire. So, Bella and Edward come back and have to try and save her... but she has some powers of her own. What will happen? Some old friends will find their way into the story as well.**

So should I write it? Tell me your thoughts. Posts would be daily.

www. lupsandtnks. blogspot . com

Chapter 8

**Songs: **When I'm with you -- Faberdrive

Never too late -- Hedley

**Bella's POV**

I walked down the street on my way to school. My iPod is turned onto its highest point, blasting a song from Hedley. I try not to hear the irony in it, just let the up-beat melody keep me from falling to my knees in sobs. I have to keep myself together. If anyone found out, I would become the whore of the school. The one that got drunk and slept with the loner of the school just to "get some".

As I walked by the bar, I saw Marcus inside yelling at someone. I stopped and watched as a woman about my age came running out. She stopped when she saw me, pulling her fingers to her lips to wipe away a drop of blood. The fear in her eyes made mine echo hers. We stared at eachother and then she started to walk in the other direction. I looked away from her and towards the door of the bar. Marcus was inside, and I could see him plainly as he picked up a bottle of liqour and through it across the room in anger. He started to turn my way and I quickly started heading up the the street again. There was no doubt that he saw me.

When I arrived at school, Rosalie wasn't waiting for me. I clearly could see her red convertible in the parking lot. With a sigh of irritation, I cleared my head and walked into the school. I pulled out my earphones and let the ringing in my ears calm down. I made my way quickly to my locker. Everyone that turned and looked at me made me shudder. I felt like a fish in a bowl with no where to run. They knew. They had to. Why are they all looking at me? I was so paranoid by the time I got to my locker, that I completely forgot my combination.

I closed my eyes against the tear that wanted to fall, and leaned my head against the locker. I took in a deep breath, releasing it unevenly. I sucked in another jagged breath, and I couldn't take it anymore. Everything was going wrong. My life was a mess and I had no idea how to fix it; to make it right.

I felt the reassuring gentleness of someone's hand on my back. I turned my head to the side and met Jasper's eyes. He was leaning against the locker next to mine.

"You okay?" He asked in a deep and quiet voice. I nodded. "You look pretty beat. I can just see the despair flowing off you."

"I'm fine." I wiped the back of my hand across my eyes. "Now." I added. Jasper dropped his hand.

"Good." He looked at my locker. His voice was barely more than a whisper, but I could hear him over the noise of the students as they passed. "Do you need some help?" He smiled.

"Uh. No. I think I've got it. I remember now." I turned to my locker and began to unlock it. After I had it unlocked, I turned to thank him. He was still standing there, his shoulders tense, looking down the hall at the passing students. I looked as well, and only saw Alice with Tyler, her new boyfriend. It took me a second to figure it out. I should've known all along. Alice.

Jasper watched as Alice passed by, and I couldn't help but notice Alice shift her gaze at Jasper as she walked by. Her ears went slightly red, but she kept walking, her feet falling perfectly in front of the other. I tried to force a smile on my face.

"You should've grabbed her when you had the chance." I said. Jasper looked at me.

"It's too late now." He said.

"No it's not. They've been together what, two days? Hardly a relationship." I took a breath. " maybe she's just trying to get your attention. Or maybe she has no idea, and you should let her know."

"I'm not that kind of guy, I can't just go up to her and announce my feelings." I took a moment to drown his words. He was always the quiet one. Actually right now I was wondering why he was talking to me in the first place.

"How much do you like her?"

"A lot."

"How long have you liked her.. a lot?"

"The first time I looked at her, I felt as if I had been waiting lifetimes just to meet her." Jasper a romantic? Never knew. I turned to grab my books from my locker as the bell rang.

"Tell her that." I said. He just laughed. "Or you can just go up to her and kiss her, then see what happens." I offered. The bell rang again.

"I don't know. I've got to go. I hope you feel better soon, Bella." Jasper said before he walked away.

"Thanks." I whispered to myself.

I sat down in my seat in English class with a huff. Edward was already sitting in the seat behind me. I had watched from the door as he pushed an annoyed and frizzled Jessica from sitting in my seat.

"She's been sitting there for four years, don't take her seat now." He had said. Jessica looked up and saw me standing there, rolled her eyes and sat somewhere else. Angela turned to say hi to me when I sat down, but all I could manage was a smile. It didn't fool her.

"Hey, are you okay?" She put her hand on my arm and I looked at her.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. It looks as if you've been crying, and I saw you with Jasper Hale by your locker."

"Nothing's wrong." I said. She gave me a skeptical look, but turned to the front of the room anyway.

"What did you talk to Jasper about?" Edward asked from behind me. I didn't want to turn around, so I ignored him. "Can't you hear me?" He said, touching my arm.

"I hear you, Edward. That's all I've been doing lately is hearing you!" I whipped around and saw his face. He had a look of shock and dismissal that carved the smooth features of his perfect face. I fought the urge to smooth out his cheeks. Why did he have to be so innocent like that? It was all his fault.

"I just asked you a question." He said stubbornly, pulling his hands toward himself. He curled his long fingers around his pen. I watched him with a frown.

"We were talking about your sister." I whispered.

"Oh." He said. "I thought..."

"What did you think, Edward? I'd really like to know what the hell you were thinking!? Because now my life is ruined!"

"Excuse me, Miss Swan. Could you turn around in your seat please." I stopped glaring at Edward and looked around the room. Everyone was staring at me. Some kids even snickered at the back of the class. "Miss Swan?"

"Sorry." I murmured, turning around.

"Thank you." The teacher said. "Okay, first we'll go over our homework from last night..." Oh shit. I didn't do it. I didn't do it. I took in a slow breath and prayed that he didn't call on me. What would I say, " I'm sorry, I didn't do my homework because I found out I was pregnant."

"Bella? How about you. What does Hamlet and Laertes have in common and how does this affect the downfall of Hamlet?" Thank God I knew this from reading it multiple times. I opened my mouth to answer, but I heard a crack and then a snap from behind me. I turned around, Edward had exploded his pen all over his notebook, covering his hand as well.

"Mr. Cullen?" The teacher asked.

I watched Edward carefully. He had his mouth open, and wouldn't drag his eyes away from mine. He wanted the truth. He knew the truth. Oh no. Nervously, Edward licked his lips. I took a deep breath. Edward stood up quickly, grabbing my arm as he stood up. He turned towards the door, taking me with him.

"Edward." I whispered. "Not now." He kept walking.

"Sorry, Sir. We'll be right back." Edward said over his shoulder. The whole class was watching.

Edward pulled me out the door, closing it behind him. I didn't say anything as his hand slid down my arm and encompassed mine. I was suddenly aware of his thumb on the back of my hand. Right out side and into the back of the school, and then he turned so that my back was against the school wall, away from windows, doors and students. He didn't let go of my hand.

"Tell me a secret."He whispered. I could see the anger behind his eyes.

"Are you going to hit me?" I asked stubbornly. Edward's legs shifted.

"I'm that angry, Bella." He almost hissed between his teeth.

"Then do it." I said. Edward took a long breath and then took a step forward, his arm raised. I closed my eyes waiting for his hit, because I knew he was strong and I knew it would hurt. It all happened with a couple of seconds. Edward's hand twisted into my hair, turning my head up. And then his lips were on mine. My heartbeat raced, and I couldn't think. This kiss was hard, Edward's anger washed out in unbelievable and heartbreaking throbs of his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him slide me up the wall so that we were on eye level. Edward tore his mouth away from mine. I could feel how swollen my lips were, but he didn't meet my still unfinished kiss.

"Are you pregnant?" His voice was no more than a whisper. I took in a slow, deliberate breath.

"...Yes." I cried.

...

**Next chapter takes off from where this ended. Don't think everything is resolved. This new revelations just might make their relationship worse.**

**Please go and comment on my blog.**

**www.lupsandtnks. blogspot . com I have a little question I need answered.**

**and review plz!**


	9. Chapter 9

Look! I'm staying up late in order to write a chapter! It's partly because I want you guys to check out my site! Now I know it takes an effort, but try anyway okay? Just a vote and a comment-- and if you like, a returning ambition-- and then it's done. 4 minutes tops!

Description of my site: "I love Twilight and so do you. Why not just come, sit back, and read my take on the books. Answer some questions, donate some essays, and take part in discussions. All while keeping up to date with my own version of the latest Twilight news." Interesting is it not?

www. lupsandtnks. blogspot. com (without the spaces)

Chapter 9.

Edward slowly set me down on my feet. It felt wierd, like I was not meant to be standing straight. It took me a minute before I could look up into his eyes. A clump of his copper hair had fallen into his eyes. This time I did not resist, I lifted my hand and pushed it back. His face betrayed no emtion, and I had no idea what to do. I left my hand on his cheek, and it warmed at my touch.

Slowly, Edward lifted his hand it placed it on the back of mine. Still no emotion.

"We're in trouble." He whispered.

"It can only go downhill from here." I answered. This is where he smirked slightly. He lowered our hands, and took a step back.

"That's not what I meant."

"Mr. Cullen; Miss. Swan. I hope you have a nice explantion for this." The principal's voice echoed from behind Edward. I looked away from his green eyes and into Mr. Fraser's angry grey ones.

"Uh." I started.

"I'm sorry sir, Bella just needed some fresh air."

"I bet. Get to class. Now!" I let go of Edward's hand and headed into the school, Edward close behind. When we got close to the door I turned around to confront him.

"Let me go in first. Wait a couple minutes before you come in." I said. I turned around and walked into the classroom's awaiting students and aggravated teacher. When I lookd behind me as I sat down, I saw Edward watching me from the window in the back, just out of sight from anyone else. He had a look of complete and utter surprise on his face. Maybe disbelief would be a better definition.

And then end of class, I got out of there before Edward could start talking to me again.

"I hope you know that there's detention for both of you at lunch!" The teacher yelled after us.

_Great._

I got to my locker. Rosalie came up behind me as I opened my locker and threw my books in. I turned to look at her.

"Where were you this morning?" I questioned her. She watched me.

"Sorry." She grumbled. I gave her a wry look. "Seriously Bella, there are other people that have problems, too. And they're not just about who they had sex with, and yet hate at the same time!" She talked loud. "I'm not going to be waiting for you everyday. I have a life, you know!?" She let out an exagerated breath and stomped off. I watched her, my mouth open in a perfect 'O'. Unexpected, what the heck could she be mad at me about. I lifted my hand to my head, I seriously had no idea what to do. It seemed as if nothing could go right. I grabbed my books. Might as well be early for class. No one was looking at me this time. This time everyone ignored me.

**Edward's POV**

I watched her she left English class. She didn't even look at me. She was one stubborn girl. I doubted if she even knew why she hated me. I smirked at my own joke, but it vanished when the teacher announced what I would be doing during my luch break. Could the day get any better?

There was one thing that wouldn't vanish from my mind, not that I wanted it to. Bella was pregnant. The word felt strange. How could she be? She said she was okay, that there was nothing happening. She obviously loved to keep things from me. Maybe I had to get her drunk again so she would open up.

I didn't know how I felt about this new knowledge. It was all up to her though. She was the one with a child growing within her. I knew one thing for sure, I would be there. Even if she sent me to the fires of hell, I would crawl back out again, find her, and kiss her. What did this mean? Did I really love her?

Well, if she chose to keep the baby, I was going to have to. As I walked down the hallway through the throbs of students, I thought about how reactions make up everything. How did I react. I was angry; I scared her. I didn't mean to. I needed to find her to apologize. I doubted she would talk to me again. This was going to be hard. What would her parents' reactions be.

Oh, God. What would mind say!?

**Jasper's POV (That's right! And it's probably a one time thing)**

I walked steadily down the stretch of hallway. It was deserted everyone else was already in the cafeteria eating their lunches. Edward had detention with Bella for some unknown reason, and I was on a mission.

She wasn't there!

The most beautiful woman in the world was not seated with her friends at her usual table.

I turned a corner and saw her coming down the hallway. Tyler, walking out the doors down the hall. She had a pleased look on her face. She looked up from the floor and noticed me. Her perfectly arched eyebrows raised as I approached.

"Jasper, what--" She started to say. I didn't stop to talk. I didn't stop to talk. I walked right up to her, leaned down, and kissed her surprised lips.

**AN: I know it is thoroughly short. But, it's better than nothing, and I am so busy. :) Where should I start it from in the next chapter, hmm?**

**www. lupsandtnks. blogspot. com (without spaces) answer the question on my blog in the comments of my blog: What is it about Twilight that allows you to read it multiple times without getting tired of it? I am also calling all artists...**


	10. Chapter 10

Friday, people. Yup. www. lupsandtnks. blogspot. com . I update multiple times per day..

Chapter 10

I sat with my back up against my bed. Everything was in shadows, the only light coming from the moonlight outside. I pushed a lock of hair out of my eyes and then sighed, sliding my fingers over the face in the picture in my hands. I closed my eyes.

_If only you were here..._

I took a moment to breathe and then opened my eyes once more. I worked the courage up to put the picture back in the shoe box at my feet. I closed the lid, sat up on my knees, and pushed the box as far as it would go under my bed. No one would find it there. I scratched at my dry eyes, and then headed down the stairs and into the hall. My dad's grey socks, with his feet inside them, hung over the side of the couch. I watched from a distance. The lights from the television created dances on the walls around me. I could barely hear the television, only when the audience on the sitcom laughed did I know that the volume was on. I had no idea if my dad was asleep or not, so I walked to the corner wall, holding it for support, and looked behind the wall at the sofa. His eyes were closed, one arm spread out over the floor, the other on his stomach. He must have fallen asleep after the baseball game at ten. Looking at the clock on the wall, it was almost 1am. With a breath verging on hysterical, I walked to the closet and slid my coat on. A moment later I was walking down the deserted street on my way to where I shouldn't be going.

Detention was one I had never had...

I showed up early of course, but Edward was already there. He smiled when I walked in. His eyes were not smiling, however. I didn't smile back, but went straight to the farthest desk away from him.

"No." Mrs. Alquire said as I was about to sit down. I had my iPod in my hand ready to help me block out my thoughts. I turned to look at the teacher.

"No music, and I slid those desks together for a reason. You're the only two rule breakers here, and I'd rather not have to keep my eyes in two places at once." Her eyebrows rose, she was doing this on purpose, the hag.

"But, Miss.."

"Sit. There." She pointed at the desk next to Edward. I shifted my gaze and met his eyes half way. _Oh my God..._ was all I thought as I swore and sat down in the desk right next to Edward. I slid to the very edge of the seat. Away from him. "Good." Mrs. Alquire announced as I cuped my head in my chin and turned my head to stare out the window. We sat like this for 5 minutes. And then she sat up. "I think I'm going to get myself a spot of lunch. I'll be back."

I huffed as the door closed behind her. Edward coughed beside me, trying to get my attention, but I didn't budge. I tighted my hand on my thigh, begging the teacher to come back. I knew he was moving the instant I felt the air tense. His hand covered mine perfectly, and I didn't move it away. It felt so good. I turned my head and looked at him. His eyes were closed. One of his hands covered mine, the other lay flat on the desks between us. I watched him carefully, taking in his strained expression. I lifted my hand and placed my index and middle finger on his temple. His hand clenched around mine, his other lifting and taking hold of my fingers. He brought them to his lips without opening his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, lowering his hand that still held mine. He opened his eyes, but didn't look at me. "For getting angry." He finished when I didn't answer him.

"I suppose it was to be expected. I just didn't think you'd figure out.. that you would ever. know."

"Well I do. And I should. And planning on keeping that from me is a hard line. Especially for you." His voice got louder. I sighed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I murmured. Edward turned and looked me straight in the eyes. I glared back.

"I think you know, Bella." I opened my mouth to say something rude. "All this stuff that you keep hidden from everyone. From Rosalie. From me. It's piled up to the point where you're not even the same person you were back in middle school. I'm right, I know." I didn't answer, and turned my head away from him. He tighted his hands around mine, but used both of ours to turn my head back. He leaned his forehead against mine. "Please stop turning away from me." He whispered. His eyes were so close. Memories, vague as they were, came rushing back. I could hardly breathe. He lifted his chin and grazed his lips against mine. I wanted to cry. Why did he do this to me? I sighed, breathing in his complete essence. "And yet you hate me so much." He finished.

He dropped one of my hands, only to grasp it with the other so that both my hands were held prisoner in one of his. He lifted his free hand and pushed back my hair. I could hear and feel my heart beating so fast. He let his hand rest behind my ear, and slid his cheek against mine. My body heated up. " I know your body wants me." He all but growled. He pulled me into the chair with him. I was practically in his lap.

"The teacher..." I gasped.

"Won't be back from some time." He let go of my head, trailing his hand down my back. My body arched into him at the contact. I was angry with myself now. "See," he whispered. "I just can't seem to fathom why on earth your mind just can't stand me." He slid his hand underneath me. He looked me in the eye again.

"I've always wondered what exactly I did wrong." He stopped and just stared at me. He dropped his gaze. "This would be where you answered."

I opened my mouth, shut it, and then repeated. I couldn't tell him. I barely knew myself. I pulled my hands away from him, and slid back into the seat. His hands wrapped around my waist.

"Please don't, Bella. Don't pull away from me. Please."

"I.. I can't.. I can't..." A tear tryed to make its way out, but I held it back, shaking my head. The door opened and Mrs. Alguire came in. Edward let go of me, and I pulled back and out of the seat. The teacher watched me rise.

"Oh. yes, it's about that time. You may leave." I got out of there as quickly as possible.

I walked down the street. The tension eased once I was past Marcus' place and into the lighted area. The area that had street lamps. I pulled my arms tighter around myself. It was cold here. Almost December. It was hard to believe that almost two months ago, not any of this had happened at all.

When I got to his house, I stood outside the building. Just watching. There was no movement, but a light was on in Edward's bedroom. I don't know how long I stood there for, but when I heard a car come up behind me. I slid into the shadows. A man, young looking, but with an old essence, stepped out of the black Mercedes. I didn't even think about how much money he spent on it. This must be his father. He was wearing dress pants, and a nice warm looking wollen trench coat. I sighed. He stopped half way up the hallway. I was almost sure he saw me. but he continued up the walk and into the house without saying or doing anything to prove my guesses.

Edward must be happy, with or without me. He had it all. The money, the family, the knowledge. A future. I turned around and headed back up the street. Back home.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Ummm... review, but you already do that. haha lets see if we can get to 200 in this chapter. One exam left tomorrow and then I'm done school... done high school. And all summer I can work on my novel and get it finished! Yay.

I can tell you now that this is going to be your favorite chapter... And it's crazy long too.! I think you owe me by going to my site. :P which is posted at the bottom of my profile.

Chapter 11.

It was raining outside to the point where you were unable to see anything out the window. I felt as if I were floating underwater. With a rush of pity, I curled my fingers against the glass and leaned my forehead further. It was a Saturday. It meant that I could spend the whole day alone. I had been doing a lot of that lately. The glass fogged up in front of me. Charlie had gone to the bar for the night, which meant he wouldn't be back until early morning. At least.

I was in a pair of sweat pants and a red silk tank top. One of the shirts I spent my father's money on. I pushed back my hair, the strands that had come out of my poney-tail and hung in my eyes. I bit my lip. I knew he was out there. I took my hand and wiped away the fog. I could just make out his figure on the road in front of my house. I lowered my hands, my knees trembling, to the bottom of the window and pushed it up. The wind blew into my face, my hair flying back. The rain was moving in the wrong direction to come inside the room, but I could feel the wetness and the cool, clean, air as I breathed it in. The sound of the wind and rain was loud in my ears, and I took a step back. I couldn't see him anymore. I turned around and started rummaging through my drawers looking for something else to put on. Why was I doing this? I had nothing to show to him. Why should I have to look good for him.

His hands, cold and damp, slid from my shoulders and down to my wrists. I shivered at the presence of him. He leaned himself against me, placing his chin on my shoulder, his smooth cheek pressed up against mine. My heart raced. He pulled my hands toward myself and just held me like that.

"Edward?" I whispered after some time. He turned his head and kissed my earlobe. "Why are you here?" His voice was dark, I couldn't tell how he was feeling.

"Is your father home?" He whispered. I shook my head.

"Not for hours." I shivered again when his lips brushed against my shoulder. "You shouldn't be here."

"Why? Do you not want me here?" I didn't answer him, but I took in a sharp breath. Edward slowly turned me around so I was facing him. His face was pale, his hair soaked and hanging in his eyes. I pulled my hands up with Edward's fingers still wrapped around my wrists. I didn't look him in the eyes and I pushed back his beige leather jacket. He laughed under his breath and my eyes darted to his. I dropped my wrists and had his jacket off before I could blink. Underneath was a dress shirt, a dark navy blue. Too dressy to be casual.

"Where are you going?" I asked him as I fingered the soft fabric. His lips curved up into a half smile.

"I have a formal engagement to go to. A banquet of sorts." He whispered. I nodded; I should have guessed he had a wonderful social life.

"And you came to taunt me with that news?" I asked. His smile deepened. He placed a hand on either side of my face, his thumbs massaged circles above my ears. He leaned forward to where our lips were only an inch apart. No further, and he took in a deep breath.

"My Bella." He whispered and his breath broke my heart. "Go take a shower, I came here to get you." He continued to breath me in. I couldn't answer him. I was in a daze, all I could do was stare into his beautiful green eyes. His gaze shifted to my bed where a box sat waiting for me to open.

"No, Edward." I shoke my head.

"I would let you wear anything you want, even this." His hand slid down my back and grabbed hold of the back of my pants. He pushed me deeper into him. I sighed into his warm chest. "It's just that the event is black tie. Alice picked out the dress for you." His eyebrows creased. "I haven't even seen it. Though I was tempted to peek on the way over here."

"I can't, Edward." I whispered. I couldn't show up at a place like that. He looked in my eyes and then his gaze dropped to my lips. I bit my lower lip and tried to turn away, but he was fast. The hand that was not behind me grabbed my chin and pressed my lips against his. His lips covered mine easily and I could do nothing but kiss him back. Not that I wanted to, he was an amazing kisser. One of my arms wrapped around his neck and his hand left my chin, circling my lower back instead. Edward squeezed his other hand, pushing my pelvis up against him. With my other hand I curled my fingers underneath his shirt and around one of his belt loops. Edward's lips left mine and found refuge in the depth of my neck. My fingers found the hair at the base of his hairline. "We could stay here instead." I moaned. I wasn't supposed to want this, but I did. The whole dramatic exit I had at school a couple weeks before was a waste, and he did this on purpose to prove to me. He had completely gone by my wishes. He had not even come up to me at all, but he did stare at me. Openly. Every where I went, I saw him watching. It was if he were following me. Just waiting for me to change my mind. Every one noticed too. Every one knew that Edward desired me, and I wished they didn't. It was yesterday that Edward had even touched me in so long. I was walking to the washroom during advanced physics, and he showed up beside me, and just held my hand on the way there. When we got to the washroom, he dropped my hand. When I came out again, he was leaning against the lockers across the hall, but he came forward and took my hand again. I didn't say anything to him, and he left when we got back to my classroom. It was even worse when I sat back down in my seat and saw Alice Cullen staring at me with a crazy grin on her face.

And now Edward showed up at my window.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you to say that to me." He growled, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin below my ear. I almost yelped and he laughed. "But I promised I'd be there. With a date. So go shower." He gave me a gentle push towards my door. I grabbed the dress and hairbrush and stopped at the entrance of the door. I turned around to look at him. Edward had closed the window and was staring outside. "It's almost six, Love. We're on a schedule."I smirked and walked into the bathroom across the hall.

Either Alice knew something but wasn't letting on, or she clearly bought this dress on a whim. I half expected it to be close fitting. I would have had to tell Edward I couldn't go. Not that my stomach was too noticeable.. yet... but there was still a bit of a bump. Two and a half months will do that to you. I put the dress back in the box and turned my body to the side so I could get a better look at myself. Yes, there it was. Proof. I was going to have to do something about this soon. I couldn't keep it. I pressed my hand against my belly and just stared at myself. This wasn't the only part of my body that was going to be changing soon. I picked up my brush and brushed my hair out. It hung in damp wave down my back. There was a knock at my door.

"Six twenty..." He said through the frame. I couldn't help but smile. "How does the dress fit.." His voice was softer.

"I don't know."

"You mean you don't even have it on yet?" I laughed and knew he could hear it.

"I'll be right out." He didn't answer me right away.

"I'll be downstairs waiting."

I picked up the dress and slipped it on. It was gold with black lace criss-crossing up the bodice. It stopped under my breasts, and flowed out the the floor. I could only guess that it was expensive. Probably worth more than all my posessions combined. I couldn't do anything with my hair, and my face was clear, so all I did was dab on a bit of lip stick and some eyeliner. I opened the door and headed downstairs. He stood waiting at ther bottom. His smile covered his entire face. I blushed and stopped a few feet away from him. He lifted his hand, which held a pair of equally gold high-heeled shoes. I sighed and reached my hand out for them. He dropped the straps around my fingers and I sat down at the foot of the stairs. I placed one hand on my belly as I reached with my other to strap the shoes on. Once I got the second shoe on. I looked up at him. He had the srangest look on his face. I reached out my hands so he could lift me up on my feet. When I was standing, he pulled me closer to him with one hand, and the other started lifting up my dress.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I was shocked.

"I want to see something. It's been long enough." He murmured. He pulled the dress up over my hips and I couldn't do anything but grab the fabric. I knew what he was doing now, and I didn't know if I liked it yet. He dropped to his knees, his cold hands roaming my belly. I just stood there as he massaged me, and then he leaned his ear against me.

"Happy yet?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"I wasn't sure. I thought maybe you would have..."

"Gotten rid of it?" I asked, unknown anger rising in my throat. He didn't answer me. He stood up and helped me lower the fabric back in place. I crossed my arms. He watched me.

"Have you made that decision yet?"

"Not yet, but I will."

"No input from me?"

"You've done enough."

He was about to say something, I knew, something that would change my mind about going with him, but he looked at his watch and sighed. He grabbed my coat off the hook and proceeded to help me put it on. I let him.

"Let's just go. We'll talk later." he said, his body tense.

"I have to write a note for my dad.."

"I already did."

"Oh."

He led me out of the house and into the rain, opening up his coat so I could hide under it as we walked to his car that sat waiting on the curb. He opened the door quickly and I climbed in. I watched him as he ran around the front of the silver car and into the driver's seat. He turned the car on, and the sudden heat made my legs stop shaking. The inside of the car smelt just like him. Rich and beautiful. I leaned my chin in my hand and rested my elbow on the arm rest. After only a moment, he pulled away from the side of the road and sped down the deserted street. I didn't even comment on his speed, but my body tensed as I watched the houses flashed by. I changed my mind after a minute.

"Would you slow down, please?"

"I'm not even going as fast as I usually go." He murmured. I sighed, but felt the car slow down a bit more. His hand reached out and pressed a button on the console, warm music began to flow through the speakers. It calmed me down a bit more. Edward's hand found mine and I held it in my lap as we drove. This was going to be an interesting night.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay... usually I wait two days before posting a chapter, but I am extremely bored. :( So. To make me super happy, I'll post another one tomorrow night. Around this time if your time in another time zone. Hahaha. so What you have to do to get me to write that other chapter (who said anything about blackmail) is go to my site and click on the topsites link and vote for me. That's it? Easy as pie, and at the same time you can check out my new posts. I need you guys to answer a question for me over there, no one else is doing it. I know you guys are devoted so I'd like you to try and help me. :):) I luv you guys for sticking with me for so long! site link is at the bottom of my profile!

Chapter 12

We pulled up in front of one of the last places I wanted to be. Somehow sensing this, Edward squeezed my hand. My door opened from the outside and I turned to look at Edward.

"I can't do this..." I whispered. Edward watched me for a moment and then he blinked.

"Look." He whispered, his gaze on the door. I turned my head and saw Alice waiting by the door. She was rocking on the balls of her feet, obviously excited about something. "Just walk towards her, okay? I'll be by your side the whole time." I took a deep breath.

"Miss." Someone said from outside my door. I silently swore, but put my hand in the valet's and let him guide me out of the car. Edward was by my side in an instant. He dropped his keys into the valet's hand, and then took ahold of my fingers. "Just breathe." He whispered into my ear. I curled my fingers into his upper arm and let him lead me up towards the doors. Alice danced towards us.

"You're late!" I said to Edward, but lept into his arms anyway. She let go of him and leaned towards me. "I'm so glad you could come!" She grabbed a hold of my hand and started dragging me into the building.

"Uhh.." I turned to look at Edward. He was right behind me. He smiled, reaching forward and placing his hand on my side. It calmed me more than I wanted it to.

The inside was packed full of wealthy people. I started to hypervenilate.

"No one's going to bite you, Bella!" Alice said. I tried to smile. Edward's hand tighted on my side and he came up beside me, wrapping my arm into his elbow. He started rubbing my hand.

"She gets a little nervous around strangers." Edward said to his sister. I didn't say anything. "Come." He started to walk, and I could do nothing but go with him. We walked past three burly men with earpieces. Edward slipped them tickets I presumed, and then we entered the hall. It was grande and gorgeous. Huge gold drapes covered the tall windows, and there were three huge chandeliers above us. A band playing soft jazz was at the front of the hall near another table that sat higher up. There were old people in their obvious richness standing everywhere. Women held onto champagne glasses, keeping them at eyelevel by holding their elbow with their other hand. Men kept their backs strait, nodding at everyone who passed by. I suddenly felt very sick to the stomach. "This way, Love." Edward murmured, leading us farther away from the people and towards about a hundred identical tables over to the right. Alice walked in front of us. I didn't even look around me, keeping my eyes on the floor.

"Edward. it's about time you showed up." I heard Emmett's voice and felt some of the tension pass. I looked up at him. "Hey, Bella. Haven't seen you in a while." He winked. I turned and looked at Rosalie.

"I know." I said, turning back to look at Emmett. Rosalie wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Mum, Dad, this is Bella." Edward said to two amazingly attractive people already seated at the table. I recognized his father from that night I walked to Edward's house. At least now I knew where he got his looks from.

"Pleasure." Edward's father said, standing up and coming towards me. He shook my hand gently, a warm smile on his face. "We've heard a lot about you of course." He said. Charming.

"From the rest of them more than Edward." Edward's mother laughed. "My name is Esme and this is my husband, Carlisle."

"Hi." I murmured, clearly bashful. Damn me.

"Sit. Sit." Carlisle said, leading me to an empty chair. He literally pulled it out for me to sit down. I had never been treated like this and it started to scare me. Edward sat down beside me, taking my hand under the table. I didn't look at him. Rosalie was sitting right beside me and it made me anxious.

"So, what's the occassion?" I asked.

"Edward didn't tell you?" Esme asked.

"We didn't have enough time." Edward said innocently from beside me.

"I bet." Edward coughed. I glared at him, but he just grinned.

"It's a charity function raising money for cancer." Wow did that ever hit home.

"Oh." Was all I could say. Edward rubbed my thigh. People started taking seats all around us.

"Good Evening, Doctor Cullen." A man said as he walked by. Carlisle just nodded and smiled at them all. After everyone was seated, a man stood up at the front of the room. he held a microphone in his hand, and I knew he was most likely the host. He pressed a button the the mic and a high pitched sound came from the speakers. I wanted to cover my ears. Yes, now I get a headache too.

"Is it working?" He asked the crowd. A young guy at a nearby table stood up and yelled " We can hear everything!" Everyone laughed. I didn't find it funny. None of the Cullens laughed, they just kept on smiling. "I just wanted to thank everyone for coming. We've been planning the event for a long while now, and so far everything is going quite smoothly. I just wanted to say..." This was where I drowned him out. I leaned back in my seat, closing my eyes. When I heard him stop talking, I opened my eyes. Rosalie was looking straight at me. I was the first to look away.

"Bring the food!" Emmett yelled. This is where I smiled. They were still the same people. As if on cue, waiters from hidden entrances came walking into the room with trays. They put them in front of us. Just seafood. Shrimp rings. I could hold down shrimp rings no problem. The dip was good.

The main course is what hit me. Chicken in parmesean and tomato. The cheese didn't mind me, but the second I took a bite from the tomato, I felt it like a bowling ball dropping down into the pits of my stomach. I tried to keep it down, raising my hand to my neck.

"Are you alright?" Esme asked from across the table. I looked up at her; she seemed sincere. I nodded. I turned and looked at Edward. His eyebrows were tightening. I tried to swallow, not a good idea. I stood up, shaking the table.

"Bella?" Carlisle said.

"I'll be... " swallow "right back". I turned around and rushed out of the hall and into the entrance. I could not find the bathroom, but someone helped me. A woman came out of a side door, primping her hair. I took the chance and ran past her and into the washroom. I made it in time. Just in time.

EDWARD'S POV

I saw Bella hold her stomach as she sat down on the bottom stair to lace her shoes. I knew I should bend down and help her, but I just stared. It had been over two months, almost three. There had to be some kind of change in her. She finished and looked up at me expectantly. I blinked and then held out my hands to her. She smiled. I couldn't think, I pulled her towards me, and started lifting up her dress. I had to see. She eventually caught on and held the fabric for me. I fell to my knees and placed my hands on her belly. She shivered from the cold of my hands. I couldn't feel anything different. Well of course there was a bump, but it's not like I could feel a baby. I rubbed my cheek against her stomach, placing my ear agaisnt her skin. I admitted to myself that I wished that I could hear it. A heart beat, anything, and for a moment I almost thought I did. This was my child within her. And I had as much part as anything in coming to a plan on what to do. She wasn't getting rid of me that quickly. I looked up into her beautiful brown eyes, and actually thanked myself for that night so long ago. I know I shouldn't have, but I loved Bella. I always did. And I loved what was growing inside of her.

Bella's POV

I came out of the stall and walked straight to the sink, rinsing out my mouth. My stomach was dancing inside me. I turned around to walk out and Rosalie was standing there. She had her arms crossed they way she always did when she wanted something her way.

"Hi." I said, clearing my throat. Rosalie took a step forward.

"I know you're pregnant Bella." She whispered. My jaw dropped open.

"Rosalie, I'm not.."

"Yes you are! I heard you. It's kind of hard to miss."

"Is that why you stopped talking to me?" I asked.

"I wanted you to tell me."

"I haven't told anyone!" I said, then lowered my voice. "Only Edward knows."

"Edward knows?"

"Of course." I sighed.

"Oh, I thought you... I don't know." She shook her head and dropped her arms to her sides.

"Sorry." I murmured.

"Me too. What are you going to do?"

I took in a deep breath.

"I don't know." I felt the tears rise up and fall over my cheeks. Rosalie came forward and I took comfort in her shoulder. A few minutes later, Rosalie and I left the washroom. I felt suddenly embarrassed when I saw the Cullen family waiting outside the door. I walked straight to Edward and stood by his side without touching him.

"Will you take me home?" I asked.

"It's only just started." Emmett said. I looked up into Edward's eyes, silently praying that he would understand. He nodded. I smiled sheepishly.

"Good night, Bella." Esme said. I smiled at her.

"I hope you feel better soon." Carlisle said. I turned to give the same answer to him, but the look on his face stopped me dead. The wisdom and knowledge in his eyes seeped into me. He tilted his head, his jaw set. Oh Dear Lord...

Edward led me out into the night and drove me home. When we pulled up in front of my house, I couldn't say anything to him. I just wanted to go upstairs and sleep my misery away. Edward opened his door and got out. He came around and opened my door, I climbed out on my own. Edward shifted his feet nervously.

"Can I stay with you?" He whispered, taking my elbow. I needed to say no, but I didn't want to. I took a long breath. I needed him to keep me sane tonight. I nodded. "I'll park my car around the corner so your father won't see it." I nodded again. Edward leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

BACK AT THE CHARITY FUNCTION...

Lauren walked out of the stall and watched as Rosalie Hale and Bella Swan left the washroom.

"Oh My God, this is going to be good." She smiled.

**GO TO MY SITE... NOW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: You know what to do: read, review... and then go check my Edward celebration over at my site... which is at the bottom of my profile!**

**Chapter 13.**

The window was open and I could hear crickets somewhere close outside. I pulled my bedsheet closer to myself and stared into the darkness around me.

"Cold?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Only a bit." I murmured back. Edward tightened his arms around me, pulling my back closer to his chest. He curled his face into my neck and we laid there a moment, silent.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, I no longer have taste for tomatoes."I whispered back. I felt Edward chuckle.

"It'll pass." He murmured into my skin. I let out a slow breath. I relaxed when Edward started rubbing my arms. His gentle fingers sliding down my arms and then he got to my hands. His thumbs rubbing circles into my palms. I took a hold of his hands with each of mine and placed them gently on my somach. Edward's breath grew deeper. I curled my fingers between his and let him guide our hands across my belly.

"So, I think on Monday I'm going to see a doctor... I think that's what I'm supposed to do."

"We can skip school and I'll go with you."

"Okay." I closed my eyes.

The next day I woke up sprawled across Edward's chest. He was already awake and staring down at me. I blushed and pulled myself away. I slid out of the bed and made my way out into the hall and to the washroom. When I came out a few minutes later, my father was standing at the end of the hall.

"When did you get home?" I asked him.

"Around midnight." He said back, scratching the back of his head. "You?"

"A few hours before you." I said. He nodded and then brushed past me and into washroom. I let out a slow delibirate breath and then walkec back into my room, closing the door behind me. Edward was already sitting on the edge of my bed tying his shoes.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Church. I'm sorry, I have to go." He stood up and walked towards me. I grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled his head towards mine so I could kiss him. His lips barely grazed mine before he pulled away. "I'll be here to pick you up tomorrow morning." He turned around and started out the door. I could hear the shower running in the bathroom.

"Bye." I whispered.

"Bye, Love."

I dropped down onto my bed when I heard the door closed. I didn't bother to stand up and watch him walk down the driveway. I must have fallen back to sleep, because when I opened my eyes again, the sun was higher into the sky. I stood up and wiped my eyes. I moaned, but stood up and got dressed. After brushing my hair and teeth, I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I was hungry and when I looked at the clock above the television, it was after one. I heated myself up some left overs from the fridge and sat there staring at it for a while. When I finally started to eat, it was cold. I didn't even bother putting it in the microwave again. I just ate it cold. When I was finished, I dropped my plate into the sink and walked into the living room. My father was already sitting on the couch watching a baseball game. really didn't feel like going back up to my room, so I sat beside him, my legs crossed, and absently stared at the television for an hour. My Dad didn't even talk to me. His only acknowledgement was a nod as I sat down.

A few hours later, as I was putting a load into the washing machine, I felt a little dizzy. I had to sit down on the hamper and breathe for a few minutes. I closed my eyes until the sickness passed. The sound of the washing machine banging in an uneven load pulled me out of my daze. I stood up, opened the lid of the washing machine and fixed the load.

I went to bed early that night, after barely eating anything for dinner. I lay there staring at the roof for over an hour before I pulled my mp3 player out of my drawer and let the sounds of trumpets put me asleep.

As I walked into the kitchen the next day, fully dressed and scared about what I was doing, my father stood up and put on his jacket.

"Sleep good?" He asked.

"Okay, I guess."

"Have a good day at school."

"Thanks."

After he left, I managed to swallow an banana, and then I waited for Edward to come. I got impatient after half an hour, starting to tap my fingers on the table as I watched the clock. Finally, at 9 30, I heard his car pull into the driveway. I waited until he knocked on the door before I stood up and invited him in.

"Did you have a nice day yesterday?" He asked me.

"I got a lot of work done."

"That's good." He smiled, before pulling me close and kissing me. I curled my fingers into his hair so he wouldn't pull me away. Apparently that wasn't on his mind, because his arms circled around my waist. My other hand moved to his cheek. When we pulled apart, I was almost gasping for breath.

"Is that supposed to make up for you being late." I asked. He nodded.

"And for me leaving you yesterday."

"And, do you see this..?" The doctor asked half an hour later. I was lying on my back, uncomfortable. Why? Because this doctor had his hands all over me. The second Edward and I walked into the office, we got looks. Glares were more like it. All the people sitting waiting, and the secretary all showed their opinions on their faces. Edward sat me down in an empty seat and then walked up towards the desk. I watched him for only a second before my gaze dropped to my hands. Edward wrapped his arm behind the back of the chair as he sat down. He leaned his torso towards me and took my hand in his.

"It's only going to be about 15 minutes." He whispered. I nodded, leaning my head on his shoulder.

Doctor Green welcomed us warmly. He was young, maybe thirty years old, and had a smile on his face as we entered. I wondered what he was really thinking. He kind of reminded me of a mad scientist, his hair was white and slicked back. He seemed nice enough now.

"Do you see it?" He asked. This was where I turned and focused on the little screen.

"What am I supposed to see?" I asked. The doctor chuckled. I turned to Edward with questioning eyes. He just shrugged. He leaned over me to look.

"Oh." He said.

"Do you see?" I whispered.

"Yes. Are you sure that's what it is?" He asked the doctor, sitting back as he did so.

"Positive."

"Will someone tell me what I'm supposed to see?!" My impatience grew.

"Well," Doctor Green started. "I'm going to have to send you to a dietician after this, as well as give you specific do's and don'ts." I raised my eyebrows. "Because." His smile gre large at this. "You'll be eating for three now."

**AN: Time to review and go to my site!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to take a moment to thank you guys for being so amazing. If I had reviewers like you for the novel I'm finishing up, I would be quite pleased. Thanks so much for the reviews. I've gotten so many that I haven't been able to actually answer to all of them. I always used to answer back to every one. Now, If I did, it would break into chapter writing time! Anyone heard of NovelNovice? They posted my twilight story up on their site. www.novelnovice(dot)blogspot(dot)com. They are crazy more popular than I am, but I'm getting there.Let her know who sent you. So. I want you guys to come agian to my site. This time I want you to send me a poem or a short 500 word story talking about how amazing twilight is. I'm making a contest out if it! So help out, and I'm posting them on my site! **

**XChapter 14 X**

It was almost noon when we got out of the doctors office. A dietician was already there, so we didn't have to travel anywhere else. By this point I was edgy. I had no idea what was going to happen. This was the most scared I'd been since the beginning of it all.

"What are we going to do, Edward." I asked as I stared out the window.

"You're not getting rid of them." His voice was rigid, almost painful. I pushed back an answer, letting out a slow breath.

"Are you scared?" I whispered. I turned to look at him, he kept an eye on the road, but he was watching me critically. Then he nodded.

"I'm afraid for you more."

"Me?"

"Yes." He was staring ahead of him. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the window. Edward's hand wrapped around mine and I held it tightly.

"First off, you're gonna get fat. Really big, and I'm afraid I won't be able to wrap my arms around you." He said, smiling. I opened my eyes and looked at him. I swatted his shoulder.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"It's true. Second, you're going to get all hormonal. Well, more than you are now." I opened my mouth. "You're either going to want me more." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Or you're going to be repulsed by the thought of being with me. It's only which side you'd rather have that scares me." I let out a loud breath.

"Okay..." I whispered. "Edward, I-"

"So do you want to go to school now, or what?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter." I whispered under my breath.

"I can take you home."

"I don't want to go home."

Edward didn't answer me. I kept my eyes closed while we drove. It wasn't until too late when I noticed that we had pulled into his driveway. I didn't say anything as he walked around the front of the car and held my door open for me. I slid out and watched him carefully. He gave me a half smile and then took my hand, leading me inside.

"Is anyone home?" I asked as he opened the door.

"No. Everyone's at school or working." He flicked on a light overhead before leaning behind me to close the door. I looked around. To my left was a nice livingroom with matching white furniture. Glass tables and a huge grandfather clock added to the image.

"My mother likes antiques." Edward said quietly.

"They're nice."

Edward smiled and led me through another door and into the kitchen. I climbed up onto a chrome stool while he went to the fridge.

"So I thought I'd try my hand at some lunch. What do you say?" He said.

"Sounds good."

I watched him as he cooked. I could tell when he pulled out a box of Macaroni and Cheese, that he wasn't that much of a cook. He caught me laughing at him. It did taste good though, he added onions to it. When he was finished me brought our food to the table. I followed behind him, and as he pulled out my chair I bowed.

"Why thank you, kind Sir."

"Anything for my lady." He kissed the top of my head and then took the seat beside me. I put my hand on his knee as we ate. The door opened when we were almost done. I lifted my head and watched as Edward's dad walked into the kitchen.

"Well, hello there." He smiled. "What are you doing home."

"I drove Bella to an appointment and we decided to skip the rest of the day." Edward said.

"Better be a one time thing." He said as he walked to the fridge and pulled out a jug of milk. He smiled at me as he poured. "So what was the appointment about, Bella?" He asked.

"Uh, just with a doctor.. .about..."

"She has back aches all the time." Edward answered. I gave him a wierd look. Nice.

"You're going to be getting a lot more of those." Carlisle said. He took a sip of his drink and stood there watching me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Carlisle just smiled.

"I am a doctor, Bella. I notice things."

"Oh." I said, turning away and poking at my food. I wasn't hungry any more. "And what do you think?" I whispered.

"I think that you're going to have to tell your father at one point. I also think that Dr.Green is a joke."

I opened my mouth in astonishment.

"His secretary called me. She recognized Edward here." He sat down across from us.

"They're mine, you know, Dad." Edward said.

"I guessed as much... They?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Twins." I breathed.

"Ah. I see. That's going to be hard isn't it." He breathed. His face went blank. I sighed.

"Yea."

"Well, you two are the ones who made the unwise decision. I guess you're going to be the one to tell your mother." He smiled at me, and then at Edward. "And I switched your records to my office, I'd like to take care of this." He stood up and walked out the door. I could hear another door close nearby. Maybe an office?

"Ouch." I whispered.

Edward leaned forward and kissed me tightly on the lips.

"Come on, let's go to school."

**READ my authors note again, and do what it says! :P: P lov ya guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock! Woot! :) How is it possible for you to read Twilight over and over? Go to my site and vote for the best answer. Also... I'm  
collecting poems still. I've recieved a couple, but I want some more. So. Since I can update every day... write me a poem :)**

**Chapter 15. **

Edward and I spent a surprisingly large amount of time together over the next two weeks. We didn't get physical, but he showed his feelings randomly with a peck on the cheek or a squeeze of the hand. I did nothing to induce anything more. I had fallen in at school, back to my regular place. People talked to me. Lauren, strangely enough, smiled at me whenever she saw me in the halls. I didn't really care what she thought of me. If she wanted to be friends that was her own problem.

The only thing that really changed that I knew people were talking about was Edward and I's close proximity. We were barely apart. He wouldn't leave me alone, and I was afraid to admit that I kind of hated it when he was away. I think he knew this too.

On December 20th, it was the last day before Christmas break. The day slid by nicely and when the final bell rang and students poured into the halls, we barely noticed how dark it was. That was until I stepped out into the cold white air. It was snowing. I made a disgusted face, tightened my jacket around myself and stood there waiting.

"Need a ride?" Emmett came up behind me, nudging me with his shoulder. He was wearing a big ski coat with a yellow scarf wrapped around his neck, his arms wrapped tightly around himself.

"Hi. Uhm. No. I think I'm going to catch a ride with Edward."

"Who's gone."

I gave him a wierd look, I knew. "Gone where?"

"No idea. So you want a ride or would you rather walk. In your condition, I don't think..."

"It's okay, Emmett. I'll take the ride." I said with a half smile. His tension eased and he relaxed.

"Good. C'mon." He led me into the parking lot. Alice came up behind me.

"Hi, Bella. Cold eh?" She asked as she kept up.

"Unfortunately." I mused. She just laughed. She skipped ahead and climbed into the back of Emmett's jeep. Emmett held the door open for me to crawl in before he got in himself. The second he turned on the heat, I relaxed. It must be nice to have a vehicle that could warm you to the bone. Emmett shifted into gear and made his way out of the parking lot. I unzipped my coat and rested my hands on the air vents, my legs shaking. Emmett chucked.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" He asked me.

"Sleeping in." I murmured. He smiled.

"That's always fun."

"Did Edward ask you yet?" Alice said from behind me. I turned to see her leaning in her seat, one arm wrapped around the head rest of my seat.

"About?"

"Coming to our house for Christmas dinner, duh." She seemed as if this was the one thing in the world that I should be aware of, or have been able to guess on my own.

"No he didn't, but I can't anyway."

"Why not!? I got you a gift and mom was..."

"I have my own Dad to cook for." I turned in my seat.

"Well bring him too." She leaned back in her seat. "Come on, Bella. It's going to be so much fun, we do all this crazy stuff. Christmas is a big thing in our family."

"Uh." Emmett smiled. "Bella, can I come to your house for Christmas?" I laughed with him. I couldn't help it. I held down the memories that usually crashed down on me every Christmas, and smiled with them. Maybe it would be a good thing to forget for a little while. Just this one time. I turned and looked at Alice.

"I'll have to ask."

"Awesome! You're totally gonna be allowed." She leaned forward again. "So do you like pudding?"

Alice asked questions like this, and I tried to answer as best as I could as we drove. When Emmett came to a three-way stop, I pointed left. He lifted his eyebrows skeptically for a moment but turned down the street. With every time I pointed a new direction, his eyes brows furrowed a little bit more. When we pulled up infront of my house, his face was in a full out pout. I looked towards my house. My dad was watching out one of the front windows.

"So this is where you live..." Alice said from behind me, trying to look interested.

"Shut up, Al." Emmett whispered. I breathed and pasted a smile on my face.

"Thanks for the ride." I zipped up my coat and opened my door.

"Anytime." Emmett said. As I was closing the door, I heard Alice yell "I'll call you."  
I waved and made my wave up my walk.

.../.

It was true. When you were having twins, you got bigger faster. When I woke up the next day and really looked at myself, I almost cried. I had to thank Rosalie for buying me those baby-doll shirts. I don't know where I would be without the flared fabric hiding everything. At home, I wore big tee's and sweaters. My dad didn't even notice me enough to notice anything else going on. Or so I thought. When I came down the stairs later, after having a bath and getting dressed, my father waited for me on the sofa. I almost didn't notice him, walking past to get to the kitchen.

"Isabella." He said. Oh no. When I was a child, he would do the exact same thing. I would turn around and look him in the eyes. We'd stare at eachother and he'd do exactly what he was about to do now.

"Tell me a secret." He said, patting the sofa beside him. I hesitated and he smiled. Some would say this was a good sign, but I knew better. Biting my lip I sat down beside him, leaving an entire cushion between us.

"You've been busy lately, I haven't been able to talk to you for a while." He watched me critically, but I didn't say anything. He turned his head and glared into the black television screen. "A long time perhaps. Years." His voice quivered. He let out a loud breath, his shoulders hunching. "I need you to be truthful with me now, Isabella." He turned and looked at me, his eyes shining. "Tell me a secret." I looked away and then back at him again.

"You know that boy Edward.?" I whispered.

"I know that he called the house after getting our phone number from the school records." .. So that's how he got my number. I nodded.

"Well I've been with him a lot lately." I said.

"So you're seeing eachother?"

"I guess we have to be." I said. He looked like he was going to ask another question but changed it at the last minute.

"Edward... The name is familiar. Have you mentioned him before?"

"Not for years."

"Ah. Okay, and why now?" He turned and looked at me full on.

"Because. Daddy don't be mad at me okay?" I asked, not looking at him. He lifted my chin with his fingers.

"Tell me a secret, Bella." I opened my mouth and closed it.

"I'm three months pregnant." I whispered. His hand dropped from my face and he turned away. "And Edward..."

"Show me." His voice was on the verge of anger. I cleared my throat and lifted my sweater he looked and then turned away, his head in his hands. His voice was muffled when he spoke again. "That looks like more than three months to me."

"Twins." I whispered.

"Twins." His voice echoed, I could barely hear it. I watched him for a few minutes until he came up for air.

"And now." He said between his teeth. "What are you doing now." I swallowed the throb that wanted to escape from my throat.

"You hate me now." I cried. I stood up and ran for the stairs. My dad caught me around the waist half way there, twirling me around to face him. Tears were falling down my face. I dropped, and he went down with me. I curled into his lap as he shoke with tears. I knew he was crying too. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. He rubbed my back.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered over and over. "We're going to be okay."

**AN: Is it what you expected, hmmm?? Now. go and read the poems on my site and tell them what you think! Lov ya guys! More tomorrow! Christmas boogie and a truthful session between Edward and Bella!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay! I got myself some reviews! Not as many as I usually do, but thanks anyway. Haha. Anyway! My site has been doing pretty well, its in 81st places on TopSites, and after you guys read this and then go to my site, there will be more! So I'll go up the list! Right? i'm still collecting poems! So send me anything! Can you believe that I almost didn't write a chapter today!? Gasp. I may not be tomorrow because my grandparents are coming from across the country, but I will try. But go to my site anyways, because I'll be updating over there still. Peace.**

Chapter 16

I told my dad everything that had been happening lately. About Doctor Cullen, and about my invitation to Christmas Dinner. I asked him if he would come.

"Christmas is not a good time for me, Bella." He murmured between bites of his breakfast Christmas Eve morning.

"I know. All the more reason to come, right?"

"I don't think so."

So now I had to call up Edward and tell him that it would be only I who would be arriving at their house tomorrow. He answered on the first ring.

"So where were you after school the other day?" I asked him after we said our 'hellos'.

"I had somewhere to be." he said slyly, "you'll find out soon enough."

"Okay..." I said, leaning back into my pillows. "And how come you didn't ask me yourself to come over tomorrow?"

"I knew my sister would do it. She really can't hold anything down that throat of hers."

"I see. And to answer her question, I can come, but on my own." I ended it with a tone that stated not to lead it any further. He caught on.

"Okay. I'll be there to pick you up early-- or do you and your father have anything special planned?"

"No, we don't really do anything on Christmas." I murmured.

The next morning I woke up to the sun shining in through my window, but I wished it weren't there. I sighed and covered my head with my pillow. It only took a couple seconds for the tears to start. I must've lyed there for an hour just crying, just remembering. I knew I had to get up at one point, so I stood up carefully and made my way to the bathroom. After I was cleaned up and dressed, I went back to my room and sat down on my bed. I curled my fingers around the beige frillls at the end of my shirt. I put on a pair of dress pants, and my shirt was dark blue with a beige edge. It didn't go low in the chest at all, so I didn't have to worry about anything being seductive. I heard the doorbell ring downstairs. I was about to stand up to get the door, because I knew my father never left his room on Christmas, but I heard his door open and his footsteps loudly going down the stairs.

"Oh no." I leapt from my bed grabbing my backpack along the way, and headed down the stairs. My dad had the door open and Edward was standing on the other side, a frown on his face.

"I would have liked to have been there when she told you." Edward said.

"Well. That wouldn't have been a good idea, would it!?" Charlie's voice rose dramatically. "Do you even have any idea how you have ruined her life! She was going to go to University, get a job, and be someone. And now all she'll be is a teenage mother of two, who had sex with a man who couldn't keep it in his pants!" Edward's face went white.

"Dad!" I said, pushing him out of the way. I took in Edward's expression. He was hurt I could tell. My dad was breathing hard beside me. I turned and looked at him. "You told me you weren't going to get mad."

"I lied!" He turned his eyes on me, and I had to take a step back from the hatred that poured out of them. I huffed and walked past him and out the door.

"Fine." I said. "We'll see if I come back." I continued to walk out through the fresh snow and towards Edward's idling car. He was there in an instant, opening up the door for me. Edward took the bags out of my hands and put them in the back. "Thank you, Edward." I whispered. He nodded and then walked around the car, climbing into the drivers seat. I looked back at the house. Charlie was standing at the door just watching me, not coming any closer. I sighed and turned away as Edward drove off.

I wiped a bit of snow from the top of my boots. I looked up at Edward. His jaw was strained, his fingers tight around the steering wheel. I silently said a prayer and then I reached out and touched his knee.

"You okay?" I whispered.

"No." Edward said between his teeth. I breathed and then reached up and curled my fingers around his. Slowly he let go of the steering wheel and I pulled his hand into my lap. I held it tightly.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Never mad at you." He murmured, his chin relaxing. I brought his fingers to my lips.

"Are you made at Charlie?" I asked. Edward turned and looked at me.

"I'm mad at myself."

"Okay.." I smiled. "And how long is that going to last, because I'd like to have a nice time today." Edward squeezed my fingers.

"Just wait until we get to my house, you won't have a chance to not have a nice time. Did that make any sense?" He smiled. I undid my seat belt and slid into the middle seat. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned into him all the way to his house.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful this morning?" Edward asked, rubbing my side as we pulled onto his street.

"No. But according to you it's not going to last long, so get the most of it." I joked.

"I said you were going to get big, not that you were going to stop being beautiful." He kissed my forehead. I sighed as we parked in his driveway. He held my hand as we walked to the door. "Ready?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yea."

...

"This one's yours." Rosalie said, sitting down beside me 15 minutes later. I was sitting there just staring at the Christmas Tree as it sparked with crystals and gold. I hadn't had a Christmas tree in so long, it felt wierd. Rosalie handed me a present with red gift wrap. She had arrived shortly before I did, but I hadn't been able to pull her away from Emmett. I turned to her now and smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"And thanks for yours." She touched the bracelet around her wrist that I had given her on the last day of school. Slowly I unwrapped her gift. It was a sweater, soft and pink. I pressed my hands against the collar. "You better wear it too." I smiled, leaning in to give her a hug.

".. Until it's worn and ripped." I said. Edward dropped down beside me and pulled me up against his side.

"Hi." He whispered in my ear.

"Where did you run off to?" I murmured.

"Wouldn't you want to know..." He kissed my cheek and I turned, resting my back against his side.

"How do you like my dress, Bella?" Alice asked, skipping into the room and twirling around.

"Very nice." I nodded in approval. She gushed and sat down on the floor beside the arm chair where Carlise was seated.

"Time to open more presents." Emmett said, coming into the room holding a pile of gifts. Everyone laughed as he placed them under the tree. Alice rolled her torso, reaching under the tree and coming out with a gift. She slid ahead on her butt until she was right infront of me.

"From me to you." She smiled. I reached over the side of the couch grabbing my bag. I pulled out a gift and handed it to her.

"And to you."

"Ah! I know what it is!" She said backing up and opening it up. I opened her gift. It was a stuffed animal with my birthstone in it.

"I like it." I mused. She beamed and then skipped to the CD player to put her new disc in.

I opened up a few more presents, all of them probably worth more than all mine for them put together.

"I don't know how to thank you." I said silently.

"Your smile is good enough." Esme said softly, kissing me on the forehead. She backed up, and I tried my best to smile. It must've worked because she went back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

Jasper came over around four. Rosalie laughed when he walked in.

"I guess they know who their favorite Hale is." She said with a smile, giving him a hug. Jasper just rolled his eyes. He caught Alice's eyes and tilted his head so that they could be alone. She led him down the hall and we heard a door closed.

"It's about time." Edward said. I laughed. Edward tightened his arms around me. Dinner went by at a good pace. It was very good, and I ate until I was full. I noticed how close Alice and Jasper were sitting together.

Later on, Edward led me up the stairs to what I presumed was his bedroom. I sat down on his large bed and watched Edward carefully. He sat down beside me, and pulled me into his lap.

"Did you have a nice night?" He asked me carefully.

"I suppose I did." I smiled.

"Good."

"Is it going to get any better." I looked up into his eyes and he smiled. "I haven't celebrated Christmas in a long time." I whispered.

"Why?" It seemed that we needed to be quiet but I didn't know why. I looked at him closely taking in every inch of his face. I took in a long, painful breath.

"Because... My mom died on Christmas. Six years ago." I closed my eyes and Edward pressed my cheek to his chest.

"I remember." He whispered.

"Do you?" I breathed. He didn't answer me. "Can I ask you a question, Bella?" I started talking before he could.

"That's why I changed so much, I guess." I sniffed. "It changed me a lot. Everything. And me and my dad haven't come to terms on it. I don't know if we ever will."

"Shh." Edward murmured.

"And I blamed you." I said.

"Me?" He sounded confused.

"Because you had it all. The family, the money, the father who could cure anything. If it were your mother, you would have been able to save her." There was silence for a moment.

"So you blamed me." He said tensely. "Because I'm rich."

"No. Because you didn't come to ask me if I was okay." Tears started falling down my cheeks. "When I came back to school, no one knew about my mom, but you did. Because you had come over on Christmas so many years ago. But I came back and you just stared at me. I was angry that you had left, because I really liked you."

"I had just moved to Olympia that summer, Bella. I wanted... You were cute and I was intimidated. I don't know. I guess I was shy. But when I came up to you later, you completely ignored me." Edward whispered in my ear. "You told me you hated me."

"I had just lost my mother. I--" Edward's lips touched mine gently. He wrapped his hand at the back of my head and just held me there.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked me a few minutes later as we lay back on his bed. I nodded.

"I love you, Bella." He breathed. I didn't know what to say back.

"That's not a question." I whispered. He leaned over and pulled something out of his pocket.

"My gift for you." He flipped open the box and there sat his question. Oh no.

"Will you marry me?"

**AN: Go to my site now! :P:P. vote for me dudes. and write me a poem!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Look who it is. Me. Writing even though I said I probably wouldn't be. So did you guys read the sneak peek to this chapter on my site? hmm? I know some of you did. Thanks a million. I think I'm going to do that now. After your done reading the chapter go to my site for a sneak peek and a personal question. Sounds awesome doesn't it? I know.!**

**Chapter 17**

My jaw dropped open and I stared at him with my eyes wide. I knew that this was going to happen if I let him get to close. It's like I could see it al happening in my head.

"Bella?" Edward placed his hand on my neck. "Are you going to answer me?" I licked my lips and took a breath. Okay, here goes everything...

...

January went by quickly. I didn't know if it was a good thing or not. When February came, I knew that soon I would be half way there. Half way to the point of no return, you could say. When these two things growing inside me would come out bawling and expecting me to be the ultimate. Everyone looked at me as if that's what I was going to be. A mother. The word felt wierd in my head, so I made sure I didn't let it slide off my tongue.

At school I went from the point where I was the same as always. People talked to me as if nothing changed, and maybe that's what they thought. But when I appeared after new years walking down the hall by myself, there was no sweater that could cover the cold hard truth. Everyone whispered. Everyone stared and gave me conspicious smiles of sympathy. I didn't need it! It's not like I was raped! Did they think I was a whore?

The truth was... I was Big. Damn Twins. The babies were behind my belly button already. No wonder everyone noticed. Yet, I still tried to hide it. On that first day, I sat down in Philosophy, ready to take on a new semester. Lauren came over to me and stood there looking down at me. I ignored her, doodling on my notebook instead. She knelt down and placed her hand on my book.

"He doesn't want your baby, you know?" She whispered.

"No?"

"No. He told me himself."

"Did he?"

"Yes. He wanted me to tell him to leave him alone or I'll tell the whole school about it." I couldn't help it, I laughed at her.

"I'll keep that in mind." I whispered, biting my lip to stop from smiling. I looked up at her, she just smiled and walked away. Bitch.

... EPOV

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. My mother turned around from where she was digging in her jewlery box. She smiled.

"Hun, could you help me?" She said. I nodded and walked up to her. She turned around, handing me her necklace. I twirled the pearls into place and let them hang around her neck. I dropped my hands on her shoulders and smiled at her in the mirror.

"You look lovely, Ma."

"Thank You, Edward."

"Mom?"

"Yes?" She turned around and started digging in her closet.

"I invited Bella to Christmas dinner."

"Really? She's a nice girl." She came out with a gown and laid it across the bed, before going back into the closet.

"She is. I have something I need to tell you." I said. She came out with another dress and put it beside the other one.

"Go ahead." She started to go back into the closet. I reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked up at me and then with her other hand began to primp up her hair. "Please make it quick, Edward. I'm a little behind."

"Okay. You see..."

"Have you seen my diamond earrings? The ones your father gave me for our last anniversary?" She started to almost drag me back to the jewlery box.

"Mom?"

"One moment, Edward. I need to find those." She let go of my hand and started digging through her top drawer. I took in one long breath.

"Mom. Bella's pregnant. With twins. And I'm the father." I made it all come out in a rush. She stopped what she was doing. After a moment she looked up into the mirror and caught my eye.

"Oh. Dear." She murmured. "That's quite an announcement." She turned around and walked towards me reaching up and patting my cheek. "My boy's grown up." She turned around and sniffed.

"Mum. Are you crying?"

"No Dear. I.. I've just got something in my eye." She sniffed again. I turned her around and she was crying, but she smiled at me. "Don't do anything stupid." She whispered. She took a breath and stretched her shoulders. "Don't know how I didn't notice, I mean all the signs were there." She turned around and went back to her closet. "I am a mother of three." I heard her say."He'll do what's right. He always does." I walked to the door, but turned around and looked at her.

"You're earrings are on the bed side table."

...

"Edward... I... I don't know." I whispered turning away from him and crawling off the bed. I walked to the window and stared out at the snow as it fell down.There was nothing else to see but white. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Please, Bella. Please, will you marry me?" He whispered, snuggling my shoulder.

"Don't."

"Why not!?" His voice rose.

"You don't want to marry me." I turned around in his arms. He looked down at me with an amazed look on his face.

"Yes. I do."

"You think you do, but you don't. Not really. Now maybe, but after.. when the high of all thats happening wears off..." At this, Edward laughed. Loud. He bent down and kissed me on the nose.

"Bella.." He murmured. "I have loved you from the instant I saw you. So I'm asking you now. I would have asked you anyways. This is just earlier. I mean, do you really think I was going to let you go off to college without knowing how I felt?" I didn't answer him, I just shook my head. "Don't you love me, Bella?" He whispered, his eyes shifting in rejection.

...

"What did I tell you, Bella?" Lauren asked me come February as I was getting food from the cafeteria line. Edward came back from the front and placed an apple crumble on my plate. I looked up at him.

"Four servings a day." He murmured. I rolled my eyes, grabbing some pudding off of the stand. Edward pulled out a notepad and crossed something out.

"What are you doing?" I reached for it.

"Crossing of the sugar serving. Pudding, Bella." He smiled.

"Ugh. Whatever." I grabbed another one. Lauren hummed behind me. I sighed.

"So Edward. How are you?" Lauren asked from behind me. Edward looked up.

"I'm fine." He said skeptically, not looking at her. I turned from where I was staring into the cafeteria. There was only one pudding on my tray. God. I huffed and grabbed the pudding and put it back on my tray.

"Bella." Edward murmured.

"I want two puddings, and I'm going to get two puddings." I growled. He looked at me for a second and then turned. Edward walked ahead to pay for it.

"Trouble in paradise? It must be the hormones kicking in." Lauren giggled. I turned around and looked at her.

"Don't start with me." I whispered. She raised her eyebrows daringly. Edward came back and led me through the cafeteria to where everyone else was seated. Rosalie smiled. She laughed when she saw the two puddings on my tray.

"Edward. You're bending." She smiled. Edward rolled his eyes. Alice darted in and sat down, grabbing one of the off my tray. I gave her a look that said it all. She smiled as if she wasn't going to put it back. I put out my hand. She rolled her eyes and dropped it.

"Thank You." I murmured.

"I was just playing with you, Bella. Everyone knows not to take food from a pregnant woman." She laughed, leaning against Jasper's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and she took one of his earphones out of his ears and putting it in one of hers. She rested her face against his shoulder, slightly bobbing her head to the beat.

...

EPOV

"I don't believe in love." Bella whispered. I sighed and placed a hand on either side of her face. I leaned my forehead against hers. "Someday.. maybe.." She whispered.

"Maybe you do love me, but are afraid to admit it." I said slowly.

"Maybe." She whispered after a moment.

"Promise me something." I motioned for her to sit down on the bed, and she did. "You don't have to wear it." I murmured. "Just promise me that you will... someday. Soon." I whispered. She took a deep breath, and I stared into her eyes, kneeling down, pleading for her to say yes. After a moment, I got my wish.

"Okay."

I smiled and relaxed. I reached over a shut the ring's case.

"Wait, Edward?" She asked. I turned around. She smiled sheepishly.

"Do you think I could wear it around my neck?"

"Anywhere you want, Love."

... Bella POV

Lauren smiled at me from across the cafeteria. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Can we leave?" I asked after we had finished eating. Edward nodded and stood up, pulling me up with him. We walked across the cafeteria, but just as we got to the door. Lauren yelled from across the room.

"Everyone! There goes Bella. She's pregnant, did you know? What a skank, hiding that secret like that!"

I walked straight towards her, standing exactly where she could see my stomach.

"It's not much of a SECRET to tell is it?!" I yelled so the entire school could hear! "Is it!?" Lauren took a step back. I huffed, turning around and heading back to Edward, who waited patiently by the door, a smug smile on his face.

"Whore!" Lauren yelled out after me. She said that just as I collapsed on a near by table. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't do it on my own.

"Edward!" My entire body shook. Edward was at my side in an instant, he helped me into his arms.

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay?" Alice asked from behind me. I sat up.

"Yes. I am. Edward help me stand up." He did as I asked, and he led me out into the hallway. Everyone was quiet, staring at me. When we got into the hall, I turned to Edward.

"I felt one of them!"

**AN: So! Go read my sneak peek for chapter 18!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: It's late today I know. BUT I am sooo sick. But I love you guys so much, I wanted to get something out there. So it is one of my shorter ones. But it's got a lot of humour. :) Wish me well. I only got three hours of sleep last night due to the grad party, and my friend waking me up at 8 to go have breakfast (we didn't get back to her house until 4 30.) She sure had fun with her 'friend' Jacob (that's right) behind one of the tents. Grrr. Im irritated a bit. But My friends Krystin and Sarah, Sam, Chelsea etc. showed up, so I kind had a good time later last night. Im all sore everywhere! Ah! But I'm a high school graduate! And I won three bursaries, one of them being to a student who most loves to read. (ME!) AH! I know. Enjoy this. More longer tomorrow. **

**Dont forget my site and another sneak peek!**

**Chapter 18**

As I lay on my bed, I fingered the ring around my neck. It was nice. And that meant that it cost a lot. Well, a diamond was a girls weakness. And this was a sapphire. I sighed and turned onto my side with a huff. That was a bad thing when you were six months pregnant. You could never get comfortable. Just then one of them kicked, and I smiled. I rubbed my belly slowly and I could feel them moving around. It was amazing the amount of unconditional love I could feel for these two babies. I couldn't have been able to give them up.

Edward liked to sing to them. I thought it was the corniest thing in the world, but he did have an amazing voice. And of course the babies reacted with happy somersaults. Whenever they would move, Edward would place his lips against my belly, or his ear, and just stay there-- for hours sometimes. It amazed me.

I was beginning to doubt my own thoughts on love. Surely if I could love these babies with all my heart, then I could love Edward with all my soul.

...

"The thing is... people are starting to stare." I whispered to Edward. This was one of the first times that Edward and I had truly been alone. It was night time and we were in my living room.

"Then don't go back to school." Edward whispered back, rubbing my back as he did so. He pulled me closer into his arms and rested his head on my shoulder. I curled my fingers through his hair and we sat there. A few minutes later, I finally answered him.

"People would start to talk..."

"They're already talking." Edward slid his cheek down my neck and against my chest.

"I know.. but." I started. Edward took a hold of my hand and started rubbing my fingers. He brought them to his lips.

"I'll talk to my dad and see what he thinks, okay?" He spoke clearly, sitting up and looking me in the eye. I took in a breath.

"Okay."

"He might suggest it actually." He said again, curling a strand of my hair around his finger. "You are getting big." He placed his other hand on my belly. I put my hand over his. "Oh! There goes my son again. He's fiesty." Edward laughed. I smiled.

"You think there's a boy in there?"

"Atleast one. Come on, a girl couldn't kick that hard." He kissed my nose. I rolled my eyes. "Not that a little girl wouldn't be perfect either. Especially if she looked like you." I smiled sheepishly. I leaned my back into his chest, and he wrapped both his arm around me, placing them on my belly.

"And what would you name her?" I asked after a moment. Edward kissed my neck.

"Let me think..." He whispered slowly. "Maybe something thats no so popular."

"Something unique."

"Yes. Like Ethadora or Florentina."

"I'm not naming my daughter Ethadora." I said. Edward laughed.

"So you think there's a girl in there?"

"I don't know." I closed my eyes. And Edward began humming to me. It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

...

Edward came to pick me up a few days later. Time for another check up. Edward was acting all gentleman as he walked me to the car, opening the door for me and such. I looked up the the window of my house. My dad was there watching. He waved when he saw me. I smiled and waved back. He wanted to come, but knew that this was something I needed to do alone. I had plans on surprising him.

When we got to Carlisle's office, he was waiting for us with a smile.

"Hey kids." He walked over.

After the ultrasound was started, Edward leaned his chin on my shoulder. It was amazing the differences that could happen between last month and this. I could actually see shapes. Human shapes. Dr. Cullen frowned a few times though.

After we had finished, Dr. Cullen pulled a chair up the the table where I sat. He looked up at me. Slowly, he rubbed his forehead.

"Anything wrong with me?" I smiled. He laughed.

"You're as healthy as any small-framed 18-year old pregnant girl with twins can be." I watched him critically. He sighed. "As of now, things look okay, but we may see a few problems near the end. I may have to put you on bed rest if you get too big." He placed a hand on either side of my six months of belly. "You're already pretty big."

I smiled. "My Dad won't let me go to school, and he's acting all nurse around me."

"I guess my pep-talk with him worked." He grinned and stood up, walking to the table and grabbing my file. So Carlisle had talked to my Dad. Interesting.

He looked at Edward and then back at me. "So, do you want to know the sexes of the babies?"

...

" So, I'm thinking of throwing you a baby shower!" Alice said when I opened the door the next morning. I looked over my shoulder for a second, and then quickly looked back. "Oh My God. You look so. big." Alice came forward and grabbed my belly. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"Um... Alice... I.." I stuttered.

"Bella? Whose there? Is it Marcus? If it's Marcus, tell him I need--" My dad came up behind me and took in Alice. "Well hello there." He smiled. Oh Crap.

"Hi!" Alice laughed, letting go of me and shaking his hand. "I'm Alice, Edward's sister." My dad's voice was low when he answered.

"Edward, huh?"

"Yea." Alice caught on a bit. "I came to see Bella. I haven't seen her in a while. I missed her."

"Your friends with my Bells?"

"Only the best! She didn't even mention me.?" She looked at me with a goofy grin. I took a breath.

"She doesn't mention very many of her friends.. Although I ask to meet them..." He looked at me too.

"What?" I sighed. Alice smiled.

"How about you help me plan a baby shower? Then we can talk." Alice asked.

"I'd like that." Charlie said sincerely. I didn't know what to say. Alice grinned and bounced past me and into the house, leaving me to close the door behind her.

...

"Tell us!" Edward said impatiently after get the thumbs up from me. We both watched Carlisle expectantly.

"Well..." He smiled as we groaned. "You're having one of each!"

SNEAK PEEK!


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Where I am, I still have a few hours before the end of Saturday. So techincally I didn't lie to you! I didn't go horse-back riding, instead I was at the hospital all day. That's how sick I am.**

**Chapter 19**

"Hearts!" Alice said, dropping an eight on the pile of cards. "And this is my last one." She waved it in my face. I crinkled my nose at her. I still had three left. She had told me that she had never played Crazy Eights before. I was high in thought that she was lying to me now. I sighed and dropped the two of hearts on top.

"Do you know what that means, Alice? That means pick. up. two." I smiled while wiggling my twos. My foot had fallen asleep underneath me. We both sat cross-legged, facing eachother on the sofa, a cushion between us acting as a table.

"How rude." She whispered with a smile. She glanced at her new cards and then frowned.

"Caught without a card to place?" I asked, grabbing my drink off the coffee table and bringing it to my lips. She looked up at me and then back at her cards. She harrumphed and then leaned back against the arm of the couch.

"Your turn." She mumbled. I grinned wickedly. I placed a King on top and then an Eight. I didn't say anything. She sat up and started shuffling the deck. "Best out of three."

...

7 months. Let me tell you that I cry sometimes. My feet hurt all the time, and I haven't seen them in weeks. When they kick... it hurts. A lot. Sometimes it feels as if someone is shooting a cannon ball from the inside of my stomach. I wake up in tears sometimes for no apparent reason.

One good thing. One. Edward rubs my feet without me even having to ask him. He's like an angel sent down from heaven. Sometimes he gets on my nerves so bad though... ugh:

Yesterday Edward completely stopped me from eating the brownies that Alice had brought over. They looked so good with nice chocolate icing and pecans and chocolate chips on top. The worst part was, when he took it away... I cried. I didn't even know I was crying until Edward placed his hands on either side of my face and kissed the tears away.

"Two more months and you can eat all the brownies that you want." He told me. I sniffed.

"With cookies and fudge too?" I asked. He grinned.

"And pudding." He whispered, kissing the space between my nose and lips.

"What happens if I get all fat from all the chocolate and start to look like a pumpkin... or that girl from the Drew Carey Show?" I whispered, sniffing again.

"Then you'd be _my_ pumpkin. And I hope to God you wouldn't look like the girl from that TV show.. " He added the last part as an after thought, his lips trailing to the corner of my mouth.

"Well. What if I wanted to loose weight from all that chocolate?"

"Then I'd take you to the gym every day until you were happy with yourself." He kissed the other corner of my mouth.

"Then would I no longer be your pumpkin?" I closed my eyes as his lips began to cover mine.

"You'll always be my little pumpkin." He whispered before pressing his lips harshly against mine.

...

"You're leaving me?" I whispered lightly, tilting my head. It was dark in my bedroom, and Edward had climbed through my window. Not for the first.. or second time. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me after 7 months of me being pregnant. How could he? How dare he? Edward mirrored my own face.

"It's for two days, love." He said darkly. "I'm going a couple towns over." He rubbed my knee. "I'm not flying to some unknown country to find myself a tribal wife or anything."

"So you want a tribal wife? Is that what turns you on?" I bit my bottom lip, glaring at him. Edward leaned on his knees, grabbing me by the chin.

"You look so cute when you're moody." He whispered. I sighed and turned my face away from him. Edward groaned, pulling away from me. He placed his hands on my belly, lifting my shirt up so he could touch my skin. He placed his lips against me, and then leaned his ear. Listening.

"What's that?" He whispered. "You think that mommy is being mean to poor old Dad?" He rubbed his fingers down my side as I rested my head on my pillows. "Thats the girl talking." He spoke that to me. "Huh? You want me to tell mommy to make sure there's a baseball bat and glove waiting for you when you come out?" He patted my arm. "That's the boy talking."

"Honestly." I murmured. "As if he even knows what a baseball is. And he can't play the game for atleast eight years after he's born. Why should we waste money on it now?" Edward lifted his head so he could meet my eyes.

"Eight years? You're not letting my boy play sports for eight years?" His jaw dropped open.

"At least." I looked away from him.

"I'm going to have both of them playing before they can even walk!" He smiled. "Isn't that right, babies?" He kissed my belly button tenderly. I let out a deep breath.

"It's going to be hard without a yard." I grumbled.

"Oh, we'll have a big backyard." He murmured childishly to my stomach. I rolled my eyes. "With a swing set and one of those little pink plastic playhouses. And a tire swing!" He gasped at the end. "And I'll push mommy on it so hard that she'll get all dizzy." He laughed. I shifted my feet, and Edward lightened his weight off my legs.

"And a sandbox." I whispered. "With a bunch of shovels and trucks."

"We can't let them play with the trucks for atleast ... eight years. They might swallow the small parts." He slid up beside me, still keeping his hands on my belly. I couldn't help but smile.

"It's good to dream, I guess." I whispered after a moment. Edward leaned up and kissed my nose.

"Not dreams. If you would have let me finish talking before you got all cranky." He lifted his eyebrows. "You would have heard me say that I was going to look at a house that is for sale down in Forks, which is only about a hundred miles away. It's a town. An actual town, not a city. And the kids can grow up without having to be afraid of being robbed. And they'll have lots of friends..."

"That's a dream." I whispered. "It sounds perfect, but.. I don't want to rely on your family's money to survive." I looked away again. Edward wrapped his hand behind my head and pulled my forehead towards his lips.

"I'm going to make my own money doing what I love, but there's no excuse to live in poverty when there are resources that will give these children and our future children a good and happy life." He murmured against my skin. I was about to say something completely against this, but then I really comprehened what he just said.

"Future children?" I asked. Edward placed his lips against mine.

"You heard me."

A while later, I pulled away from him.

"Two days?"

"Two days, that's it."

When Edward left that weekend, I had to rely even more on my father for everything. But even he couldn't stick around me any longer, so he told me he was going out for a bit and he'd be back. So the house was empty when the incident happened.

... Alice POV

I leaned back into Jasper's arm. He grazed my arm as he whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Jasper asked lightly as his hand slid down my side.

"I believe you already have, five seconds ago." Jasper smiled against my neck. I giggled. A screen door opened behind us, and we shifted out of sight behind a flower pot. Covered in darkness.

"I don't know what to do!" Rosalie bellowed into the phone. "Just stay calm." This was where Rosalie started breathing loudly in and out. I supressed a laugh. "It's okay! Oh My God! Bella? Bella? Hold on-- I'm calling Carlisle!" She turned around quickly and paced to the door. "It's too early!..." She hung up and slid the door open hard.

"Uh Oh." Jasper whispered. We stood up quickly and followed Rosalie into the house.

**An: OOOO... Sneak Peek again. :P hint... i give the names of the babies in it :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: In Canada, it's Canada Day... That was kind of obvious Haha. So I could be down at the carnival right now, but I must wait until my friends come in two hours. I hope they'll be early. Still sick, but surprisingly not as bad as before.**

**CHapter 20!!**

Edward's POV

I walked slowly through the rooms picturing family pictures hanging on the walls. I grazed my fingers along the edge of one wall, just seeing the measurements of my children as they grew.

With a sigh, I leaned against the back door, staring out into the yard.

"This is what I want." I murmured.

"It's pretty sturdy, I suppose." My father said, coming up beside me. "But we can afford to build one for you." I shook my head.

"No. This is it. This is the house I've seen in all my thoughts since the moment I fell in love with Isabella Swan." I closed my eyes, wondering what Bella would say right now.

"So. What do you think?" The realtor said from somewhere behind us. I turned around. I let myself smile, but what I really wanted to do was jump for joy. This was the house I wanted to raise our Annie and Henry in.

"Yes. This is what we want. We'll take it."

"Wonderful. I hope you and your wife have a great life in this house."

"Oh, I know they will." My dad said. Just then, his cell phone rang. He checked the number. "Do you have your phone with you, Edward?" He asked.

"No. It's in the car. Why?"

"Because Rosalie is calling my phone." His eyebrows curled and then he and I came to an assumption at the exact same time. "What's wrong?" My Dad said urgently into the phone, clicking into doctor mode. "Send her in an ambulance right away, we're coming right now."

I stepped right in front of him, and when he hung up the phone and looked up at me, he knew he couldn't lie.

"What's happened?" I ordered. Usually I didn't raise my voice in front of my father, but I had to know what was going on. My dad shook his head.

"Something has happened, Son."

...

Bella's POV

I sat down at the bottom of my stairs and stared at the front door in front of me. I wrapped both arms around my belly and literally rocked back and forth praying.

"Please, someone come. Please, some one come!" I cried. Rosalie lived so far away, and no one was at Edward's house. Tears slid down my face. I took this empty time to think about all the things that had happened to me over the past 7 months. I was afraid. I was so afraid. Of everything. I couldn't be a mother. No yet! I'm only 18 years old. This was too early to get married, to have a house... a husband. It wasn't right. My mom and dad ran away together when they were only a year old than I am. My mom was crazy. I am not. I've got a head on my shoulders. This wasn't right. But the pain and inspecable truth was...

I loved Edward Cullen. With all my being. I couldn't see myself with anyone but him. If that meant that I had to get married at 18, then so be it. We would be happy. I know that. We would have more than other families did. We would be parents that had the love in the world to give to their children.

I wondered if Rosalie had gotten ahold of Edward. I sure hope she did.

I grabbed my sides, twisting my face in pain. I but my bottom lip so hard that I could taste the blood. Something was wrong; somethign terrible was happening. I stood up and leaned against the wall. Take deep and steady breathes. Take deep and steady breathes, I chanted in my head. Carefully, I opened the front door and it swung closed behind me. I watched for people as they walked by. I didn't see anyone, and I didn't know if I was going to be able to ask them anyways. With a groan of pain, I looked up from the ground and into the twilight of the night. The street lights were just starting to come on. I could hear a dog barking from somewhere close by. My breath was loud as it came out of my lungs. I slowly leaned down on the grass. My ears were plugged and I couldn't hear anything.

Everything happened slowly after that. My eyes were going foggy. I was tired. So tired. The one thing I was aware of as I saw the flashing lights of the ambulance was:

I could not feel the babies moving anymore.

...

Edward's POV

I tapped the window impatiently. My teeth were ground together, and thoughts that were definitely not my own swam through my mind. This was not happening to me. This was not happening to my Bella.

"How about some music?" My dad murmured, reaching towards the radio. I turned it off.

"No Music." I whispered. I noticed my legs were shaking. I grabbed my knees and just watched the trees as they went by. "Can't you go any faster.?" I said without looking at him.

"I'm already going 40 miles over."

"Then go 50!"

"Edward... We're not going to kill ourselves in the process. Bella's going to be fine. Just try and relax." I looked at him then, and at the street lights as we drove into the city. His face looked inhuman in the light. I tried to stop shaking but I couldn't. What would I do without my pumpkin.?"

...

"Bella?... Bella?"

"Mr. Swan?"

"Where's Bella.?"

"Down there. Why don't you come sit with us. We're waiting for my husband and Edward to show up. They should be here any moment."

Charlie took in a deep breath. "I should have been there. I left."

"That's okay. Everything is going to be okay." Esme led Charlie into the waiting room where everyone else stood around waiting. Rosalie had her head in her hands, Emmett's arm around her shoulders. He looked pained himself. Jasper and Alice stood not far off, their faces still as they waited. Charlie looked at them all, and then fell into a chair. Not a moment passed before he stood up again. He heard a scream coming from down the hall. "That was her! I know it was!"

"Shh.." Esme started.

"No. I want my Bella.!" Charlie walked to the nurse's counter and banged his fist against the faux-wood. "I want to see my daughter.. Now!"

"Sir.." The nurse whispered. "I--"

Charlie's breath came out of his nose. He turned around and saw Edward standing there at the doors.

**AN: Yikes. Eh? Hmmm... sneak peek time? Isn't it. (Yes I know this chapter was short.!)**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I was almost going to wait until tomorrow before I wrote another chapter. I know what I'm going to write, but a lot of it just spills out while I'm writing. So, I want to know what happens too. I'm pretty sure that this chapter is going to confuse you. A lot. And it may be one of my last chapters, unless I get enough people asking for me to continue the story after the 'end'. Let me know what you think. **

**I would have started typing earlier, but my sister brought three babies over.. and I couldn't resist. :) **

**Present. and Future. Scenes**

**Chapter 21.**

**Bella's POV**

My head was swimming with thoughts, and I couldn't focus on just one. My entire body was hot and I could feel the sweat sliding down the sides of my cheeks. It might have been my tears. I did not want to loose these babies. I loved these babies. Eventhough I had never seen them yet, I saw their future's. And those future's included them being alive, with Edward and me. I rocked my head back and forth. I'm so scared.

"Okay, Bella, we're just going to check--" Someone started to say, and then I felt their hands. It hurt so much that I wasn't able to supress the scream that left my lips. This wasn't right. This wasn't what the books that Rosalie had bought me said. I was supposed to go to full term. Especially with twins, because they sometimes came out smaller.

"Dr. Cullen is here." A different voice said from somewhere close by. I had my eyes closed, because even having them open made me feel like I was dieing.

"Thank God." Said the voice from before. "Okay, Bella. I need you to hold in there for a little while longer."

"Edward?" I gasped.

"Is he the father? I'm sorry he's not here." The voice was sympathetic but I didn't give a care. My fingers tightened on the bed sheets.

"Edward!!" I screamed with every breath I had left in me. I could hear a noise somewhere and then people came bursting into the room. I opened my eyes and Edward was there right in front of me. I grabbed at his shoulders, his neck. Trying to get a hold of him. Now I knew tears were pouring down my face. "I told you not to leave me." I whispered roughly.

"I'm sorry, love." He murmured. I let go of him and fell back onto the pillows, rolling my head back. I whimpered, moaned, and shook. But I did not scream. I held it all inside. Edward grabbed my hand and slid up beside me. He started kissing my face everywhere. "I love you so much." He cried. I tightened my hold on his hand and bit back another scream as a painful jab hit me straight on from inside me.

"It hurts so much." I cried.

"I need you to try and be calm." Carilsle said from the other side of me. I turned and looked at him. I started to breathe deeply. "Good". He left my field of vision. But my Daddy was there, and he smiled at me. I reached out with my hand and he took it.

"Hi Bells." He murmured, pushing back my hair. "Whatever you do, stay with me." He almost whispered, frowning. I squeezed his hand and almost tried to buck my legs at the next shot of pain. Cool hands grabbed a hold of my knees, keeping me in place. My breathing grew jagged. I couldn't be calm at a time like this. I could feel my face beginning to heat up, and I got really tired all of a sudden. I had to close my eyes against the bright lights.

"I need another surgeon in here." Dr. Cullen's voice said, and my stomach turned. There was silence. "Now would be a great time!" There was a justle and then silence again.

"Just keep breathing." Edward whispered in my ear, stroking my cheek. I could feel his tears hitting my eyelids. "Don't stop breathing..." He rubbed his nose along my ear lob. "Please... Please..."

Then I screamed.

I screamed the loudest I had ever done yet. This was the worst yet. I tipped my head back, flexed my stomach muscles, and just screamed. I couldn't even hear the soothing sounds of the two most important men in my life. My ear were ringing.

"Oh Dear Mother of God." Carlisle whispered.

EDWARD POV

I tried to calm down Bella as best as I could, but it was if she didn't even know I was here anymore. A doctor came in the door.

"How far along is she?" He asked, completely unaware of anyone else in the room.

"Another week and a half and she'd be 8 months. Those aren't contractions she's having, she's not dialating. But, she's lost a lot of blood." My dad told him. He stood up, and I saw his hands covered in blood. I had to close my eyes. No No NO. "Dr. Green, I'd like you to clean up." My dad looked at all of us. "And all of you out. Now." He looked straight at me. "You too, son."

"Dad, I'm not leaving her." I said.

"Edward, if you want her to live, and you want any of them to live, get out!"

FUTURE:

I stood there with one hand against the wall, I couldn't hold myself upright. There were too many emotions trying to drop down on me.

The walls were somehow whiter than they were usually. I know I had been in this room countless times over the past 7 months, but it felt strange being here in my own.

I would never share another moment with Bella in this room. They would become memories.

But memories could fade. I knew these ones would not.

They would stay with me for my entire life.

It's not like they were the only things that I had.

Jasper had told me a couple days before that there were somethings in life worth saving. Even if all you wanted to do was push every single memory created to a place where they no longer stood at the front of your vision. To a place where instead of seeing them when I closed my eyes, I could call upon any memory if I needed it. I swear, Jasper should become a guru or something. He always knows exactly how I'm feeling. Of course, that's not always a good thing.

I heard a bang from somewhere downstairs, and then I smiled when I saw Charlie walk into the room. He was looking a bit better now that time had passed since the incident.

PRESENT

I held my head in my hands, and my legs were shaking uncontrollably. I didn't know what to do, to say. I didn't know what I would do if anything happened to any of them. Especially Bella.

"Edward?" I heard Alice's soft voice. I looked up at her with red eyes. She handed me a plastic cup. I took it slowly, not even moving when she sat down beside me. I looked down into the water and then drank it all in one swallow. I dropped the cup on the floor, and then leaned my head back against the wall. Alice curled up beside me. I could hear her sniffing quietly.

This was the only chance I had.

I prayed.

I asked God to take me instead. If he wanted to take my girl so badly, I would take her place in a heartbeat. I knew that He knew this.

And I kept on praying until I saw my dad, worn and tired, come out of the operating room. He took a deep breath, waiting for all of us to be alert of his coming words. Then he frowned, opening his mouth to speak..

**An: I am so evil, aren't I. Like Geez!** Sneak Peek time beleive me, you're going to want to read it. ;)


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: You guys were all mad at me weren't you? You don't hate me though. :) I know this because many of you told me you love me... I even got one and a half marriage proposals. I'm sorry, I'm engaged to Jasper Hale... He just doesn't know it yet. First off, I want ot thank you guys for crowding up my site yesterday, it brought me up bigtime... and then down again. BUT, I can only hope that you give the site a visit even if I don't post a sneak peek. I mean, I know some of you do. **

**Also, I got some theories from you guys. Some of you hope that Bella while others begged me not to let her. Some threatened me, you know who you are! One of you got really close... really close... to guessing it right. **

**I'm sorry I don't answer all of you guys' reviews. I used to, but now I'm getting 80 some reviews each chapter. I will answer you when you question me directly though. Or if you write me a really awesome review. Some of you guys have me tearing up sometimes. **

**I can only hope to get over 250 alerts on my next story.**

Chapter 22...

Edward's POV.

I pressed my palm up against the glass. It was almost time. It had been over a months that my babies had been away from me, just out of reach, but unable to truly hold them. Now, thanks to the science of the 21st century, they were healthy enough to be taken into the world. The only thing I could hope now was that this world wouldn't be cruel to them. That they would find their place, be with each other, and to never take advantage of all they have. I could only hope that as they years go by, that I will have the courage to teach them right from wrong, but hope also that they have minds and dreams of their own..

...

I smile lightly. "How are you, Charlie?" I ask. I wait as he takes in a deep breath. He tries to smile, but it doesn't reach his cheeks.

"I thought I told you, Edward." Charlie says, shaking his head. He looks around the room and then frowns.

"You've told me many things of late, sir." I smile.

"I have. And have you listened to anything I said?" He shifts from foot to foot. I don't know why I notice these small things.

"What did I do this time?" I wink. He can't help but smile.

"Tell me a secret, Edward." He says.

"Excuse me?"

"You're the reason my grandchildren are away from me, so I'd like you to tell me a secret so I won't hate you anymore." His smile fades. I take in a deep breath, look away for a moment. The sun is beginning to set out the small empty window. I bite my lip at the memories that come rushing in. Memories of my Bella. I look back at Charlie. I scratch my ear.

"I am not taking them away from you, you know that." I said.

"Really? Because it looks like that's what your doing." Charlie raises his eyebrows, licks his lips, and turns away. "Since you entered into my life, things have not been the same. You've ruined everything. Every dream I had for Bella." His voice breaks at the end.

"Could that not have been your fault?" I set my jaw. I add after seeing the anger cross his face. "Sir."

"Watch that mouth of yours, kid." Charlie growled. I shook my head and let a burst of air slide between my teeth. I push back my hair.

"What have you done to make her life better? Huh? After your wife died, you became a ghost to her. She didn't even know if you loved her anymore. Maybe your love had died when her mother did. Don't look at me like that." I take a step forward. " You were never home. You were out drinking with your buddies, the same ones who looked at her, made her uncomfortable. You didn't change for her. You kept all your feelings inside, and now its too late." I stopped, my face contorted and angry at him, at this world. Charlie tilted his head up, appraising me. And then after a moment of sudden realization, his face lowered-- full of shadows. Of his past and his guilts.

"You're more perceptive then I give you credit for." Charlie murmured after a moment. "I am horrible."

"It's not too late. You can teach my children the good that's in you." I whisper.

"Not if you take them away from me."

"I'm not taking them away from you, you're just not following us anymore." My voice is tempid. Charlie cringes slightly.

"I'm not the grandfather these children need."

"It's not who we are, Charlie. It's what we become." I smile slightly, but it vanishes. "Come with us."

.. Alice POV

"It's strange isn't it?" I murmur lightly as we walk down the halls of the empty school.

"What is?" Jasper asks from beside me. I squeeze his fingers and tilt my head in the direction ahead of us.

"How much time can pass without a person barely noticing it. God, it feels like yesterday when the year just started." I stopped and twirled into his chest, giggling. Jasper smiled down at me. I stared into his eyes. "And now its almost all over."

"It's a good thing. This school gives me the creeps." Jasper shuddered, clearly exaggerating. I smiled wickedly.

"Now we can do whatever we want, because we're free. FREE!" I scream down the empty hall, laughing like mad. Sugar rushes can do that to people. Jasper turns me towards him, picks me up and presses me up against the wall.

"Whatever we want?" He whispers into my ear, trailing his hand down my side. He presses his face into my neck.

"Uh huh. " I say, trying to act clearly unaffected by his touch. "We can go swimming in the ocean, though we may freeze. But who cares? Because we are free.!"I let my head drop back against the wall. as his hands slide up my back. "Or we could try driving to Los Angeles. I bet I could get there in a night. What do you think?" Jasper pulled back and looked at me, his eyes clouded over.

"I really think you should stop talking.." He growled.

"Do you really think that? Or are you just against going to Los Angeles? Because we could always go to Seattle instead. We could try to hunt down Frasier and like ask him stupid questions that make his head go all awry." I open my eyes. " That doesn't make any sense, does it?" I wondered. " But, you know--"

"Alice?"

"huh?"

"Shut up." Jasper whispered darkly.

"You don't like Seattle?" I gasped.

"I'll go wherever you lead me." Jasper murmured. "But for now, let's just be in the now." And then his lips were on mine, and I was smiling madly.

This was love.

...

Edwards pov.

I held both of them close to me. They were so small, so fragile. Yet so devestatingly beautiful. Their eyes, the same colour as Bellas only darker and on the verge of black. This was comforting. Both their hair was black, but I knew that would change over time. Henry had his eyes closed, but little Annie was looking up at me expectantly, her fingers raised towards me. I lowered my face to her, and she lightly tapped my nose, my cheeks. I kissed her little fist, smiling more than I had ever before.

I always expected Henry to be the spoiled one, but now I change my mind. Its Annie whose going to have it made.

You think so.I murmured gently. I turned around and looked my Bella in the eye. She was still pale, and quite thin, but she was beautiful. She slowly, painfully, walked towards me. She wasnt allowed to hold the babies yet, she didnt have the strength, but she placed her hand on Henrys head, smiling.

He looks like you.She whispered. I smiled.

Hes going to have it rough then.She laughed, cringing at the effort. I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. I love you.

You better. I came back from the dead for you.

**AN: AHHHHHHHH...AHHHHH...**

**So would you read it if I continued with the raising of the children. Maybe I could include Jacob or something. Go to my site and answer my poll on what you want to see next. **


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: A lot of you who reviewed sent me messages saying how you thought you were going to have to "hunt me down" after I pulled that stunt. The stunt of making you guys beleive Bella was dead until the very end. I thought it was quite clever of me. Now, I also got a bunch of reviews on the topic of confusion. You have no idea if Bella is dead, a vampire, how the hell could she come back from the dead??... "**so I'm confused? is she dead? was that her ghost? or is she just really weak and what not?**"  
" **How the hell did she come back from the dead? What are they?**" YOU GUYS SHALL FIND OUT ALL THAT THE MOMENT YOU BEGIN READING THIS CHAPTER! For all those who do go on my blog without having me to ask, you will see all the extra stuff I post up. And the little tim bit I left speaking of how I was going to create a Sequel! That's right. So after this chapter, and after I have the first chapter posted up of the next one, I will post a message on here with instruction for all of you guys which story on my page to go read,review, alert and all that crazy stuff!**

**Chapter 23. An Epilogue worth Writing.**

Bella's POV

I sat as still as I could in the ride over. Carlisle was an amazing driver, so it was a smooth trip. All the same, I could still feel it in my gut whenever we turned a corner. Carlisle has a very interesting vehicle; we can see out, but no one can see in. I think it's a Mercedes or something like that. Edward sat in front of me, on the passanger seat. His body turned around so he could keep an eye on me. He was so overprotective sometimes. I loved him. I took a slow breath as we pulled up in front of a house. It wasn't small, but it wasn't as large as I was expecting from them. I did smile, a little bit. When no one was looking.

Edward opened his door, and within moments was kneeling in front of my open one. He lifted his hand and placed it on my cheek. I leaned into him.

"If I could trade places with you right now, I would." He murmured.

"You said I could sit in the back..." I whispered. He smiled then.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant, come on let's go inside." I kissed his nose, and he helped me to my feet. He pulled me into his arms for a moment and I leaned my face against his shoulder. He pushed my hair back.

"So fragile.." He whispered only to himself. "But you'll be stronger soon, you'll see. Once the doctors figure out what happened to you."

"I suppose I just wasn't meant to be a healthy mom."

"You will be, and you'll win awards for all your... good mom atributes. Okay that didn't make any sense. " He laughed. I smiled. I walked closer to the house as he pulled the babies out of the car. It was colonial grey with big white windows and a huge front deck. With one of those swings on the porch. I wanted to cry.

"Ready?" Carlisle said, coming up beside me. "The house is waiting." He smiled tenderly, holding out his arm for me to take. I didn't like the idea of showing weakness, but I wouldn't have made it up those stairs by myself. When we got to the front door, I walked into my new house not expecting it to be so beautiful. It amazed me. Clearly Edward knew how to pick them. I felt him as he placed his hand on the small of my back. I looked up at him, smiling.

"Lovely." I whispered.

"Like you." He kissed my forehead. "Look at the living room." I smiled again and stepped around him and the baby carriages. I peeked around the corner.

"SURPRISE!" A bunch of people cheered.

"Though it's a little late." I heard Alice's voice above everyone else's. I couldn't help but laugh. Alice beamed when she saw me, running forward and throwing her arms around my neck. Edward coughed from behind me. Alice's arms disappeared from around me and I frowned. She wasn't smiling either. I pulled her closer, and after a moment, she leaned her cheek on my shoulder.

"I am capable of giving hugs." I whispered in her ear. When Alice pulled back, I looked at all the people that had come. Angela, whom I hadn't seen in months. She came forward and I hugged her briefly.

"Here." She whispered, holding out an envelope. "We had a little talk with the school. Edward did A LOT of persuasion." I glanced at Edward and then opened the envelope. My high school diploma. I couldn't stop myself; I cried.

"Thank you." I whispered, embarassed.

"Bella." My dad came around the corner, his arms outstretched.

"Dad.." I moaned and then I cried some more as he gently took me into his arms. "I love you so much."

We celebrated all day. I grew tired quickly, and I knew that Edward noticed this, but he didn't say anything. I really wanted this time with the people I love. Rosalie has suprised me with an impish grin before showing me all the food they had brought.

"Chocolate!" I exclaimed, and everyone laughed.

Later, after everyone had left, and Edward and I were alone. Well, we were never alone anymore. The bedroom was big, as I knew it would be. It had a balcony and a jaccuzi. All of the rich things. At the moment I didn't care. I knew these things were going to make me feel a whole lot better.

I sat on the huge bed, not bothering to turn on the lights. After a few minutes I lay back on the covers, my legs dangling off the bed. Edward came in after I was almost asleep. I watched him. He began taking off his shirt as he spoke, heading to the closet.

"I would say we have a couple hours of silence before round two starts up again." He said, smiling. I didn't say anything back, just watching the shadows from the windows as they danced over he bare, well-defined, chest. He came out of the bathroom a moment later in a pair of pyjama bottoms. He walked to where I was laying and stared down at me for a while. "You're exhausted aren't you?" He murmured.

"It's not so bad now." I whispered. He gave me a tight, worried, smile and then leaned down to take off my shoes and socks. It felt good to have them off. He rubbed my feet for a few minutes and then slid his hands over my legs and thighs, taking off my pants. I lifted myself trying to help him out. He leaned over me, kissing my chin affectionatly.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look in the dark?" He whispered. I just sighed. He took off my shirt and placed his hand on my post-pregnant belly. I covered his hand with mine. I sniffed. "Everything is going to be okay soon." He said. I didn't answer him. He got up and went searching for a night-shirt in a near by drawer. He sat down beside me, and I pulled the shirt on. I crawled into his arms.

"What if I'm never the same again?"

"Oh you will be. Anyway, I don't care. As long as I have you here with me." We sat in silence for a moment while he rubbed my back. "You know, my Dad told me that he thought you weren't going to make it. You had lost so much blood and they had no idea what was wrong. They got Henry and Annie out of you safely, but they didn't know what else to do. And just when they were trying to tell my dad to give up, you came up breathing for air. That was God."

"I love you." I whispered. He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"And I you." And then the babies cried. "I'll be right back." He started to get up.

"Bring them here. Please?" I asked. He nodded and then left. I could hear his soothing voice from down the hall and wished I could do that. He came in, a baby in the nook of each arm. They were so small, as long as a pinapple. And I was scared. But I leaned forward as he sat down and kissed each of their foreheads. I cried as I rubbed their fingers.

We fell asleep like this. Just in eachothers company. Until one woke up, and then the other: both hungry. At least I had some purpose, I smiled, as I pulled them towards me.

**AN: So I hope you enjoyed that! What did you think. There may be a sneak peek of ch.1 of the sequel on my site, and it may include the wedding. ;) Go check that out. **

**Thank you all for being so amazing, and I hope you come back to read the next installment.**

**LupsandTnks**


	24. What To Do Now?

It's officially complete. A new Chapter of a SEQUEL has been officially posted. Are you not excited!?

It's called: Who We Are. Go and read it, alert it, and review it.

I'm sure you guys are going to like it. Thanks for being such an amazing bunch! Let's see if we can beat a record for reviews in the next story! :)

LupsandTnks


End file.
